Burning
by deviant-rogue
Summary: "The only thing that persists in my life, is inevitable." A stranger arrives in Forks, and she is quickly befriended. Some of her new friends have a secret, but so does she. Her instincts tell her to fight and defend, but something else happens. Something beautiful. But at what cost? Note: Edward and Bella are NOT together. Rating now changed to M for safety reasons ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Hi, guys. Thank you for taking the time to read my first story. I hope you all enjoy it, and i would really appreciate any comments. :) I will reply as best I can, and I will try to update at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing. (Other than my own characters.)**

I woke with a start, and a deep intake of breath. The stars and moon were winking at me through the trees that towered above me. The carpeted forest floor was cold beneath me, but I hardly felt it. The pain and burning my body felt, was beginning to dull. So, it had happened again. The one thing that persisted in my life was inevitable. The only thing was, I could never remember the events that happened prior to my burning. There was nothing, not even any snippets of vague memories. My mind was blank. The one thing I would always remember though, was that I knew why I burned, and always that my memories were lost to me upon wakening, and it happened every hundred years. I looked down at myself.

_Ugh, _I thought. _Why can't I ever remember that I would wake naked?_

Getting to my feet, I stumbled slightly, and grabbed the nearest tree for stability. I looked around for anything I could use to cover my modesty, and thanked the stars that I always felt when my burning was almost upon me, and could head for cover. Forests were always a welcome sight when I woke, though they didn't give me much in the way of self coverage. I walked around in the hope to find some leaves big enough, and came across a back pack. Rummaging inside, I found some clothes that looked to be about my size.

_Did I place these here myself? _I wondered as I dressed. Perhaps I did. I couldn't recall, but it did seem likely that I would, knowing my burning was close. Thanking the stars again for my insight, I looked deeper into the back pack with the hopes that I had left myself some clues as to where I was. I had no idea, and no idea of which country I was in, either. There was nothing but a watch and a wallet that contained a drivers license and a large bundle of money. U.S. Dollars. At least I knew which country I was in. Now just to find out which state, city or town, and try and find myself somewhere to live and get a job. There was a few thousand dollars in my wallet, so I would find myself a motel for the night, and then begin my searching for work and a home. Swinging my back pack over my shoulder, I began walking in a northerly direction, hoping I wouldn't be too long in finding a road or town border.

Walking through the thick vegetation, I was trying to force myself to remember anything of the last hundred years. I couldn't, and the more I forced myself, the more my head pounded. Shaking my head, I stopped trying, and stuffed my hands into the pockets of the jacket I was wearing. My hand came across a smooth, thin rectangle of plastic. Bringing it out, I was delighted to find it was a credit card. That made life a lot easier, if I couldn't find a job straight away. I was also glad to see that it was in my own name. It must have been a newly acquired card, as I was sure questions would be asked if an eighteen year old were to use it when she was supposed to be older. I couldn't recall what age I was, but I had burned more times than I could remember. At least a dozen, so that made me twelve hundred years old, give or take a few centuries. Well, at least I knew it had been a while since I used my own name, when my former self thought it was safe enough to do so now. Little clues that I had left for myself, but never anything bigger than that. It would be too dangerous to, in case someone else had found my pack while I was out of it. That would do me no good, especially when I had to hide my identity.

Snapping twigs wrenched me from my thoughts, and as I whirled around to see who or what had broken them, a flash of something caught the corner of my vision. I snapped my head round, but was too late to catch a glimpse of whatever it was. I stood deadly still, and closing my eyes, I let my inner sense take over. It was a bit like a radar. I could see even though my eyes were closed, and my hearing became so acute, I would be able to hear a pin drop for miles. I could _feel_ what was around me when I was like this. I could feel each tree and branch and leaf, and I could feel the animals and hear their heartbeats and breaths. As I let my sense do it's work, I detected nothing of any danger. No strange heartbeats or breathing, other than the small animals and birds in the forest. Frowning, I forced my sense further, as not all creatures had beating hearts or needed to breathe. Thankfully, there was nothing within my radius, and I thought that perhaps it was just a bird or a bat flying past me. Opening my eyes, I breathed a sigh of relief, and began walking again. I hated the first few days after waking. I was never at my best as I need to heal after burning. I wasn't my fastest or most astute, or had any of the weapons I needed after waking, therefore I was in more danger than normal. I needed to get to a motel quickly, so I could recharge.

After an hour or two of walking, the sun began to peep through the trees, and the extra light let me see a little farther through them. Up ahead, I could see the rough outline of a road, and I smiled to myself. It was easier to follow a road than walk for miles through a forest. My sense only allowed me to see living things, so anything manmade was invisible until I could actually see it with my eyes. The road turned out to run straight through the middle of the forest, as the trees began again on the other side. Now I had a choice. Follow the road, where it might wind on for miles and miles, with nothing to see but trees and tarmac, or start through the forest on the other side, in the hopes of finding a town just past it. Letting my sense out, I searched to see if there was a break in the trees further ahead, but there didn't seem to be. Well, not within my range, anyway. I could sense for a good few miles, but it seemed the trees went on for more than that. So, the road it is then. Straightening my pack, I started along the road, praying that it would lead somewhere soon, as I was getting weaker. I really did need to get some sleep, and heal properly, but I couldn't do it out in the open. I was too weak to be alert to danger at the moment, so I needed the safe walls of a room. Taking a deep breath, I trudged onward.

After what seemed like an eternity, and the sun had disappeared behind some thick, black clouds, I could see the border edge of a town. A weak smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. At last. Now I would be able to eat and rest. Picking up my pace a little, I headed straight for the town. About a half hour later, I edged slowly into the town. Passing the welcome sign to the town of Forks, I mentally noted the population. It was a fairly small town, but large enough for my needs. I just needed to stay inconspicuous for a while, and the population of almost three thousand was enough for me to do so. Walking down what I assumed to be the main street, as it had a number of stores, I quickly found a diner. Entering the small diner, a bell chimed as I opened the door. The few customers that were there glanced back to see who had entered. They quickly lost interest and went back to their food, which I was thankful for. I didn't like attention much, and was glad when they didn't seem interested in the stranger that had entered their town. Perhaps they were used to strangers coming and going. After all, their town was surrounded by a huge forest, that they probably had loads of hikers and campers all the time. Taking a seat at a table for two in the corner, a young waitress attended to me.

"Hi. I'm Angela. Here is the menu, and today's specials are on the board. May I take your drink order, or would you like a couple of minutes?"

Looking up at the tall girl, I found her eyes to be very kind. I smiled at her, and she blushed ever so slightly. She must be shy, too.

"Hello, Angela. Yes, I would like some iced water please." I said.

"Certainly," she answered, and turned to walk away.

"Sorry, Angela," I said, and she turned back to me. "Could you make it a full pitcher? I've been walking for miles, and I really need it."

She smiled at me, a beautiful smile, and wrote the order on her pad.

"Of course. It's beautiful hiking territory, don't you think?" she asked, nervously. I couldn't help but smile again. People tended to do that around me. Talk whether they wanted to or not, and I could tell that she was really shy.

"Yes, it is. Thank you," I answered, knowing too well that I actually didn't see much of the terrain while I was walking. Angela left to fetch me my water, while I studied the menu. It amazed me that I could remember how to read after each awakening, but always thanked the stars that I could. The tricky part was trying to figure out what I could eat, and what I would like the best. I glanced around the diner, inspecting the other customers meals, and looked across at a man wearing some sort of uniform, who was digging into what looked like a slab of meat. It looked delicious. Angela returned with my water, and poured me a glass, and placed the pitcher on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked politely. Now it was my turn to be embarrassed.

"Um … could I have whatever that man is having?" I said, as I pointed discreetly across the diner.

"Police Chief Swan?" she asked, as she glanced over to see what he had ordered. Police. Of course. It frustrated me that I couldn't remember and a frown edged it's way across my brow.

"Yes," I said, calming my features again, as Angela looked back at me.

"Steak?"

"Please," I answered, blushing a slightly deeper shade.

"Would you like all the trimmings and fries? Or we could do a nice salad on the side?" Angela asked.

By the stars! Why couldn't I remember? I thought about what Angela had asked, and her tone of voice sounded like she wished me to have the salad, whatever that was.

"Salad, please."

She smiled and wrote down the order. "Coming right up," she said, and took the menu from me, and headed toward the kitchen area.

Closing my eyes, I pressed the side of my head against the wall. Some things just came naturally to me, while other things had to be worked at. It was so confusing and frustrating, but an inevitable part of my life. I would just have to suck it up and deal with it. Sighing, I opened my eyes, and took my water. I started to sip, but by the forth sip, I was gulping it down. I hadn't realised just how thirsty I was. Emptying my glass, I refilled it and managed to stop myself from gulping that one down too. Being slightly dehydrated, it was a bad idea to drink too much at once, so I savoured the next glass with delicate sips. It was cold and refreshing, and I chewed on a piece of ice as Angela returned with my order.

"Here you go," she said, placing what seemed like a mountain of food in front of me. "Enjoy," she smiled, as she returned to her work area.

It smelled heavenly, and I took my time to appreciate the aroma. My mouth watered so much, I had to swallow, but I would not rush this meal. Firstly, because I would embarrass myself if I ate like an animal, and secondly, this meal deserved to be savoured. Lifting my eating utensils, (I couldn't recall the proper names) I gingerly cut a piece of steak, and slowly placed it in my mouth. Immediately my taste buds came to life, and my mouth pooled again. It was delicious. Probably the best meal I had ever had. Though, not having anything to compare it with, that was just a guess. I devoured everything that was in front of me, and I was pleased that I opted for the salad accompaniment. It had some sort of flavoured oil over it, and it was divine. Draining the last of my water, Angela appeared in front of me again.

"Was everything to your satisfaction?" she asked, clearing everything away.

"Yes, very," I answered, smiling broadly.

"Can I get you anything else?" she enquired. "We have a separate dessert menu if you wish?"

Dessert? I looked around quickly, and saw other people ordering from the dessert menu. I wasn't exactly hungry anymore, but perhaps I could fill myself enough that I wouldn't need to eat again until tomorrow.

"Yes please, I will have a look. Thank you."

Angela nodded, and gathered another menu for me. She handed it to me without speaking, but smiled slightly, and walked away. I suppose she was giving me time to look it over. As I studied the menu, I found a few things that seemed to be familiar to me. Fruit, for instance, and I knew fruit to be sweet. My mouth watered slightly again, at the thought of something sweet. Angela returned, ready to take my order.

"Do you have a fruit platter?" I asked, as I couldn't see it on the menu.

Her smile wavered a little. "No, sorry. But I could ask chef if he could make you one up," she added quickly. She was so sweet and helpful, and I couldn't help but smile at her again.

"That would be great, Angela. If it won't cause any trouble, that is."

"No, that will be fine," she smiled, and quickly went with another slight blush.

Just as expected, the fruit was delicious too, and Angela didn't seem to be in any trouble for asking for something off the menu. I sat with my belly full, and completely satisfied, and I gazed out the window. There was a slight mist of rain forming on the windows, which reminded me I needed to find somewhere to lay my head for a day or two. Angela returned with the bill, and as I counted out the money (including a generous tip for Angela), I asked her if there was anywhere in town I could stay.

"There aren't any motels, but there are a few good bed and breakfasts that would take you in. There is a hostel just on the outskirts of town, which take in hikers, if you don't have much money," she said, looking at her feet to hide her blush. "My mother and father run it. He's the local minister," she added, with a small smile.

"Could you possibly give me a list of the B & B's?" I asked her.

"Sure," she replied. "I'll be right back."

As I waited, my gaze drifted out the window again. The rain was becoming slightly heavier, and I hoped that there was somewhere close by. She returned and handed me a slip of paper, that contained a few names and addresses, including her father's hostel. I smiled at her thoughtfulness, and thanked her sincerely. I gathered my pack and headed out onto the street. Unfortunately, the jacket I had on had no hood, and the boots I was wearing were worn and letting in water. I didn't know how much was on my credit card, but it said platinum, so I knew it would stretch to a few new clothing items. I walked a little ways down the street, and came across a sporting goods store, that had all manner of clothing items in the window. I entered the store, and looked around. I managed to find some sturdy hiking boots, and a very warm looking raincoat. I took them to the counter, and was served by a girl with long, dark brown hair, and a pale complexion. She was very pretty, and looking up at me, I could see her eyes were a warm, chocolate brown. Her name tag on her top indicated her name was Bella.

"Hi," she smiled, but her smile was forced. It wavered slightly on her lips, as she looked me up and down, and back to my eyes. I got self conscious and looked away from her gaze, to my items of clothing in my hand.

"Just these, thanks," I mumbled to her. I didn't know why she was staring at me so intently, and I blushed as she rang up my purchases.

"You just passing through?" she asked, as I fidgeted on my feet.

"Um, I'm not sure yet," I answered, looking back at her. She had stopped staring at me, and was putting my items in a bag.

"You on your own?" she asked. What was with this girl? Was she always so inquisitive?

"Yes, I am," I answered, perhaps a little too sharply, as she looked back at me, with an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I was just wondering, as you don't look to be old enough to be travelling on your own. I mean, you look to be about my age." She gazed at my eyes again, but I didn't look away this time.

"And what age would you be?" I asked, with a smile.

"Seventeen."

"Yes, well. I am sure I am not much older than you," I replied vaguely, smiling inwardly at my actual age.

"Sorry," she mumbled again. "It's just that …. Well you look …. Oh, never mind."

"Please don't say I look older," I chuckled. She seemed to relax a little, and sighed slightly. I felt a little easier myself. Maybe she was just curious of strangers in her town, and maybe just trying to have a polite conversation, which I had ruined because of my self consciousness.

"No, of course you don't. I'm sorry, it just that your eyes … well, they are beautiful," she smiled.

My eyes? Oh! Of course! I had forgotten about my eyes. Being what I was meant my eyes were a bright shade of violet. A very unusual trait in the human species, but in mine it was very common.

"Yes, well, that would make me an oddity then," I said, a little sadly.

"Oh, no!" Bella stated. "I would say you were unique. But they are a stunning shade of purple," she answered with a slight frown. I couldn't understand her frowning, but I thanked her anyway. I paid for my purchases, and headed for the exit, feeling her gaze follow me as I left the store.

"Maybe I'll see you around," she called after me. I quickly looked back and smiled.

I walked a little ways, and came to a newsagents. I went in and bought a newspaper, so I could determine the day and date without having to ask someone and appear mad. It states that it is Monday 18th April 2005. I finally decide to try the hostel that Angela had spoke about. I was sure there would be less questions about a young girl hiking on her own there, than there would be if I was to check into a B & B. The walk to the hostel took a little over a half hour, and was told that I could stay as long as I needed. I asked if it were possible to pay day by day, as I wasn't sure how long I would be staying, and Mr. Weber, Angela's father, said that would be fine. I was shown to an old camp bed in a small room that housed six beds. Thankfully, I was the only one here at the moment, and I lay down and closed my eyes. Letting my inner sense drift outward, I searched for any danger in the vicinity, and deduced that there were none. I relaxed and soon drifted into a peaceful sleep that would heal me completely.


	2. Ch2 Story Time

**A/N: Hi, guys. So I finished another chapter, and thought I would post early. :) A big thank you, and a warm welcome to my first reviewer, gogoloo. Thank you for your kind words, and I hope my story won't be a disappointment. **

I hid as best I could behind trees and in the undergrowth, but I was sure the Sky Riders had found me. The Sky Riders were ghostly beings, that rode on chariots across the stars, searching for my kind to enslave them and use our essence against any being that would appose them. It was down to me to survive, and rid the universe of these foul creatures, as my kind were the only ones who could defeat them. To my knowledge, I was the last, and had to survive to ensure that everything else did. At this moment in time, I couldn't recall how many Sky Riders were left, or if I had succeeded in killing any of them at all, in the last hundred years. That was my greatest downfall when awakening. No memory of past events. It would help me a great deal, if I could at least remember that. I hadn't even left myself any clues to the number of them left. I should have at least done that!

Searching the starlit sky, I couldn't see anything. So, letting my sense push forward, I searched farther still. Sensing something on my left, and slightly high, I narrowed in my sense to it's position. No heartbeat. No breathing. But, definitely some kind of being. It started to move closer, and my own heartbeat picked up. Taking deep breaths, I willed myself to stay calm, so I could concentrate. The creature moved quickly, but silently, and I had to force my sense to keep pace with it. A howling wind picked up, and with it, the sound of hooves digging deep into the air. I whirled my sight upwards, and gasped. The Sky Riders were here! I crouched as low as I could, and prayed to the stars that the canopy of trees would cover me well enough. They rode through the air, whispering my name over and over.

_Maeryn ….. Maeryn ….. Maeryn ….._

A high pitched scream followed suit, and I had to cover my ears, or my eardrums would surely erupt. A twig snapped from behind me, and as I whirled around, another scream from the Sky Riders let loose. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my ears again. After what felt like days, the scream stopped, and as I opened my eyes, a voice from behind me called my name, and a hand grasped my shoulder …..

I woke with a gasp, sweating and panting for breath. _Just a dream, _I thought to myself. They're not here. They wouldn't have found me so soon after awakening. That was a fact that was ingrained in my mind. They wouldn't sense me for at least a few years, which always gave me time to prepare. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself, and looked at my watch. 3.38 am. The night was cool and quiet, and overwhelmingly dark. It took me a few minutes to realise that it was the dense cloud cover that made it so. Another few seconds, and I remembered where I was. How long had I slept? Was this just the same night? Or had I slept for a couple days? It must be the same night, or surely Mr. Weber or one of his associates would have checked on me by now? Stretching my neck from side to side, I slipped out of bed. I was still the only one in the room, which was great, and I walked around stretching my body, and becoming reacquainted with the power running through my muscles. I was whole again. I had healed sufficiently while I slept, and I could feel every fibre in my being had been fully charged. It felt good. Doing a quick scan with my inner sense, I noted no physical danger. The dream I had, had rattled me slightly, so double checking everything settled me down again. I was no longer tired, and I didn't know if the hostel was locked up at night, or open 24 hours. I wanted to run, so I quietly dressed and slipped out the window.

The towns' streets were deserted, except for a few workers from the bakery, and of course, the police station and hospital. I wandered around a little, trying to get a feel for the town. In my short time here, I felt at ease. Everyone I had met had been pleasant and kind, and not too suspicious. One had been curious about me, but I didn't get the feeling that she held any malice toward me. I think she was just intrigued. Maybe I could stay here for a while. I sensed that the towns people were a good people, which I welcomed. I would need to decide what I should do, and what to tell people, if I planned on staying a while. Should I get a job? Go to school? Am I an orphan, or an emancipated child? I would think on that later. Right now I needed to run, and become accustomed to the power running through me.

Walking toward the trees, I quickly scanned the surrounding area, and finding nothing in my way, I ran at full thrust. It was exhilarating. I felt as free as a bird, as the wind blasted my features, and made my skin tingle. I started to laugh as I ran, and the echoes that bounced off the trees, surrounded me like an envelope. As I got deeper into the trees, the moonlight glanced from behind a broken cloud. It seemed to follow me as I weaved in and out of the ferns and branches. Finally I slowed, and came across a fallen tree. I sat on the trunk, and let my body calm itself. I closed my eyes, and faced the moon and let it's rays fall over me, while it still could. After a while, the moon was lost in the clouds again, and I decided to head back to town. I walked this time, so I could take in the beauty of my surroundings. It really was a magical place. Yes, I would definitely stay a while. What would be the best way forward? Such a small town may not have many job vacancies, so I suppose school would be a better choice. Emancipation would be a good choice too, as I would be living on my own, and can support myself financially. I would need to check on my finances, however, in case I would need a part time job to help cover my living costs. With my mind made, I decided to find a home for myself as soon as the working day began. If I was lucky enough to find one quickly, I would then enrol at the local high school. I was beginning to get just a little excited at the thought, that I began running again. Once I got to the outskirts of town, I slowed to a walking pace again. Climbing back up the side of the hostel, and back into my room, I lay on top of the bed, and closed my eyes. I felt at peace, and I soon drifted to a calm sleep.

The light in my room woke me, and I peered at my watch. 7.45 am. I smiled at myself as I heard movement from down the hall. Mr. Weber would be a good person to ask if he knew of any houses for sale or let. He hadn't asked me any questions the previous evening, and I realised that I hadn't even introduced myself. Heading toward the racket, which I presumed to be the kitchen as there was a lot of metal clanging, I walked in the door, and found Mr. Weber, and a woman making breakfast.

"Good morning, Mr. Weber," I said, walking over to the man.

"Oh, good morning …." he said, leaving a gap for me to fill.

"Maeryn," I answered, holding my hand out. "Maeryn Fallon. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself last night."

"That's quite alright, dear. You looked exhausted, so I just left you to get some rest," he smiled, as he shook my hand. "This is my wife," he said, gesturing to the lady who was currently cooking up some eggs.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs, Weber."

"And you," she smiled. "You are our only resident at the moment, so I thought I would cook you up some breakfast. Bacon and eggs alright with you?"

"Yes, thank you. But you really don't have to. I don't want to inconvenience you."

"It is not a problem, Maeryn. I like to be doing something that keeps me occupied, even for a little while."

"Thank you," I replied, as I sat at the breakfast table. Mr. Weber poured me some fruit juice, and asked if I would like some coffee as well. I wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled good. It had a bitter, roasted aroma to it, and I nodded in acceptance.

"So, Maeryn," he said, as he poured my coffee. "What are your plans while you are here?"

I took a delicate sip of the coffee, and smiled at the taste. It was good. Now I would have to begin my concocted story.

"Well, I was actually thinking of staying for a while, and maybe going back to school."

"_Back_ to school?" he enquired.

"Yes," I replied. "You see, I didn't actually finish high school." I took another sip of the hot drink, and set it on the table. I took a quick glance to gauge his reactions. He frowned slightly.

"What age are you Maeryn?"

"Eighteen. I became emancipated, dropped out of school, and I've been travelling for the past year."

"Hmm," he mumbled, rubbing his chin. "Do you mind me asking why you became emancipated?" No doubt he was curious as to whether I was a trouble maker of sorts.

"My parents and I had a difference in our priorities. I was all for a loving family life, and all they wanted was to work, and leave me for months on end. I decided I would be better off on my own, as I never had the family life I desired," I replied, shrugging my shoulders, and praying to the stars that he believed me.

He offered me a sympathetic smile, and topped up my drink. I guess my story was believable. Mrs. Weber then gave me my breakfast, and gently squeezed my shoulder. "Well, Maeryn, welcome to Forks."

"Thanks Mrs. Weber." The food smelled good, and I started to eat. Mr. Weber cleared the cooking utensils and placed them in the sink. Mrs. Weber sat next to me as I ate.

"You can stay here as long as you need ," she said. "We are hardly run off our feet, so it would be no problem."

I considered her offer, as I still had to check on my finances and see what I could afford. At least I knew I was welcome here, if my funds were low.

"That would be great, Mrs, Weber. Thank you."

They both left me to eat, and gave me their cell number, if they weren't around later. I cleaned up once I was finished, and decided to head into town to the bank. That was my first priority this morning, before I did anything else. The sun had made an appearance when I finally found the bank. It was warm on my skin and I relished it for a moment, before entering. The clerk behind the desk smiled politely and asked me what I needed. I asked for my account balance, and he nodded, typed a few keys on a board, and a small machine beside him started thrumming. Within seconds he had handed me a sheet of paper. He asked if I required anything else, and I shook my head. Thanking him, I left the building so I could read the paper in private. What I saw on the paper blew my mind. I was rich! Not just one, but multiple millions of dollars were at my disposal. I grinned widely, and hugged myself, before glancing around to see if anyone was observing me. Thankfully, no one was around, and I decided to go to the real estate agents. I looked through the brochure the agent had handed me, and there were a few places available for lease, and just a couple for sale. One in particular caught my eye. It was situated about a mile from town, just inside the beginning of the forest. It was perfect for my needs as there were no neighbours for at least three miles. I did like my privacy. It was a modest build, two storeys with three bedrooms. It had a garage adjoined to the left side of the building, which made me realise I needed a car. There were pictures of the inside of the house, and it seemed very spacious. There was no price in the brochure, so I asked the agent how much it was to buy.

"Ah," said the pretty, blonde woman. "This one is on the market fairly cheap. It is in need of a little TLC," she smiled.

"TLC?" I asked.

"Yes, dear. It could do with some work. Nothing extensive. The building itself is in excellent condition, but it could do with some tidying up, and small amounts of general maintenance. There are some trusted handy men in the town, should you require someone to do the work, if you are interested in buying the property, that is."

I smiled at her. I was very interested, and I would find out for myself what work needed doing to restore the building to it's former glory. After telling me what price it was, I accepted straight away.

"Would I be able to pay in full right now?" I asked, and I'm sure my excitement showed. She eyed me suspiciously.

"We don't accept cash, I'm afraid."

"Oh, no. I mean, could I pay by credit card?"

Her frowning relaxed a little, and a small smile played on her lips.

"You don't wish to view it first, before deciding?" she asked.

"No, thank you. I have seen enough from the pictures, and I've fallen in love with it."

Love. My mind wandered briefly as I thought if I had ever been in love. Having the affliction of amnesia after awakening, left me wondering. Had I ever been in love? Close to it? Had I ever had any romantic encounters at all? Stolen kisses, and discreet walks in the moonlight? I would never know, and it pained me slightly to think that I may have left someone behind.

"Are you okay, dear?" the agent asked, as she pulled me from my bitter sweet thoughts.

"Yes. Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming of how the house will look when it is finished," I mumbled as an excuse.

"Okay. So, shall we do this deal?"

"Yes. Lets."

After buying my new home, I went in search of some clothes shops. I was in desperate need of a wash, but I wouldn't while I only had these dirty clothes to put back on. There were a couple of stores that had what I needed for the time being. I bought a few tops, some jeans and sweaters, underwear and some new shoes. I also bought some school supplies. Notepads, pens and pencils, erasers, and a new back pack to house them. I headed back to the hostel, and found Mrs. Weber still there cleaning.

"Hello, Mrs. Weber," I greeted her as I walked in.

"Hi, Maeryn. How has your morning been? Did you find everything you needed?" she asked, as she pointed to my bags of shopping.

"Yes, thank you. I've even found myself a nice little house. I may need a little help with decorating it though. I have no idea about things like that," I smiled at her a little sheepishly.

"Oh, wonderful! I'm sure I could ask Angela if she could help you pick out some things, if you want?"

I sighed at her thoughtfulness. I liked Angela already, and I didn't really know her, but I sensed she was a good, kind and generous person.

"That would be very helpful, Mrs. Weber. Are you sure she won't mind?"

"Not at all. Angela likes to lend a helping hand."

"Thank you. For everything. You have been very kind to me."

"Not at all, dear. It's what I'm here for."

"Mrs. Weber, is there anywhere where I could clean up a little?"

"Oh yes, there is a bathroom just past your room. First door on the left. There are toiletries already in there that you can use."

I nodded my thanks, and headed for my room. I picked out some underwear and an outfit, and headed for the bathroom. It was a small room with a bath, a sink and what looked like a metal snake on the wall above the bath. _A shower_, my mind threw at me, and I smiled. Only the little things would return to me. Little things that were inconsequential in the bigger scheme of things. I opted to fill the bath, as I wanted to soak my muscles and warm them from the inside. After washing the grime from my body and hair, I refilled the tub with clean water, and lay in it until it was cool enough for me to shiver. I got out, dried and dressed in the bathroom, and stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were certainly striking, but I was beautiful. My hip-length hair was a very warm auburn colour, with honey high lights. My frame was slim, but well defined and athletic. My face was round in shape, but not large. My eyes were almost cat shaped, and framed with thick lashes. My features were sharp, but somehow soft as well. My lips were full, and a natural red colour, and my cheeks were naturally coloured, too. I sighed as I realised this was the first time I had actually seen myself, this time around. I braided my hair, then went to my room. I put my dirty clothes in my old back pack, and headed back to find Mrs. Weber. When I found her, I asked where the school was.

"Oh, it's quite a way to walk. I could give you a ride, if you want," she said.

"That's alright. I like to walk, and it's such a lovely day, it would be a waste not to take advantage of it."

She agreed, and gave me directions to the school. Just before leaving, I asked her if it would be possible to stay here as long as it took me to get my home in order, and she told me I could, as she had no more bookings, and didn't think there would be many hikers looking for a bed for a night. She said if there were, she would place them in another room, so I could have my privacy. I smiled and thanked her for her generosity, and thought that if her daughter was anything like her, I would be glad to have her as a friend.

The walk to school wasn't that long, and I enjoyed the stroll in the sunshine. The air was clean and warm, and the surroundings were picturesque. By the time I entered the school grounds, there was only about a half hour left of the school day. I found the main office very easily, and went in ready to recount my tale. The office was small, and the secretary introduced herself as Mrs. Cope. I told her my story, and told her I would like to start as a junior, if at all possible. She looked through her schedules, and agreed that I could start the following Monday as a junior. I thanked her very much as she handed me a school map, and told me I could pick up my schedule on Friday, or if I preferred, I could wait until Monday morning. I smiled as I left the office, and walked through the parking lot. The school bell chimed the end of the day, and the lot filled with students, eager to be on their way. From the corner of my eye, I spied Angela walking with the girl from the sports store. Bella, I reminded myself, and there were a couple of other people with them. Angela glanced over and smiled and waved, and she and Bella headed in my direction. The others just stared at me, but didn't move to follow.

"Hi, again," Angela said. "Are you joining the student populace of Forks High?"

"Yes. I will be starting on Monday," I said, smiling. "I'm Maeryn. Maeryn Fallon."

"Maeryn? That's unusual," Bella said.

"Yes, it's pronounced Mir-in. It's an old Scottish name, I think," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you of Scottish descent?" asked Bella.

"I don't really know," I answered, frowning. "My parents and I never really spoke of such things. I emancipated myself from them," I shrugged. Might as well get the story telling over with.

"Wow," replied Angela. "Does that mean you have to find somewhere to live?"

"I actually already have. I bought a little house just outside of town. Actually, I could really do with some help in furnishing it and decorating. Do you know of anyone who would help?" I asked, hopefully.

"I'll help," announced Bella. "Angela, what about you?"

"Yeah, sure. Why don't we ask Jessica if she wants to help. You know how she is with shopping and stuff."

"Yeah, and I'll ask Alice. Anything that involves a makeover is right up her street," Bella chuckled.

"That would be great. Are you sure you don't mind, I mean you don't even know me," I said.

"I don't mind at all. In fact, I only moved here in January, so I'm technically still the new kid on the block, until you start on Monday," Bella said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks so much. Are the stores in town okay for what I need, or do we need to go elsewhere?"

"Well, there's a hardware store in town that would probably have some decorating supplies, but if it's down to Jessica and Alice, then they'll drag us to Port Angeles," Angela laughed, and Bella nodded in agreement.

"Okay. So when would suit everyone to do this?" I asked.

"Hold on a sec," answered Bella. She pulled out a cell phone, and quickly dialled a number.

"_Bella, what's wrong?"_ came a tinny voice from the cell, after the first ring. Bella frowned, looked at me, then quickly smiled.

"Alice. We have a job for you. We are getting a new student, and she has just bought a house, and it's needing a makeover, and we were wondering …" She left the sentence hanging open.

"_A new student? I haven't seen anything,"_ came the voice, but whispered this time. Bella frowned again, and I frowned myself.

"Alice, will you help us furnish and decorate her house?" she asked.

"_Well … but … strange that I …"_

"Alice," Bella interrupted.

"_Sorry, yes of course I'll help."_

"Cool, when suits you?"

"_Give me a second,"_ she said, and the line was quiet for a few seconds. Bella's frown was replaced by a smile, when she saw me looking at her.

"_Wednesday suits. Rain is forecast."_

"Okay. See you later?" Bella asked.

"_Definitely,"_ replied the voice.

Bella hung up, and announced that Wednesday after school we would be going shopping. I was intrigued by Bella's reactions to her friends vagueness. What did all that mean? And what did rain have to do with a shopping trip?

"Jessica!" Angela shouted, and made me jump out of my thoughts.

A girl with dark brown, curly hair skipped over to us.

"Jessica, this is Maeryn. She will be starting school on Monday, and she could use your shopping expertise on Wednesday after school. You up for helping decorate her place?" Angela asked.

The new girl to our party stared at me. She stared for a while, and I was beginning to grow uncomfortable.

"Jess!" Bella called. "You are being rude."

"What? Sorry. Are you wearing contacts?" she asked me.

"Contacts?"

"Yeah. Your eyes are purple. Are you wearing coloured contacts?"

"No. That is their natural colour," I said with a scowl.

"Wow. They're pretty."

"Thanks," I answered, still scowling.

"So," she said, finally looking away from me. "Wednesday after school? Port Angeles? No problem. We could have a girly night while we're at it. Shopping, a meal, then maybe a movie? What do you think?"

"Um, let's wait and see what happens, okay?" said Bella. She looked and me, and winked, and I smiled in silent thanks. Jessica seemed a little too excitable for me.

"That's cool. Okay you guys, I'm getting a ride from Mike, so I'll catch you later. See ya, Maeryn."

"Goodbye, Jessica," I replied watching her sashay away. "Well, that was interesting."

"Yeah, that's the whirlwind of Jessica. If you think she's bad, wait until you meet Alice. She's the full tornado," Bella said, and both she and Angela laughed.

"So, do you need a ride?" asked Angela. "Are you still at the hostel?"

"Yes. Your parents said I could stay there until I could get my house sorted."

"Good. Let's go, I'll drop you off."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella, Angela and I all decided to eat at the diner. Angela called her parents to let them know, and Bella said her father was working the late shift at the station. We ate a good meal, and the girls decided to accompany me back to the hostel. We talked for a few hours, getting to know one and other, and I had to make up a few untruths on the spot. They were believable, though. After a while, Bella left as she had plans to meet with Alice. Angela said she would drop her off before she headed home. I thanked the girls for their time, and we arranged our meeting for Wednesday. Waving the girls off, I felt happy that I had made friends with them. They were honest, pleasant girls, and I knew that I would spend a lot of time with them. I decided to head to bed early, as I wanted to shop for a car in the morning. As much as I loved running, it wasn't always practical, so I needed transport.

My sleep was peaceful and uneventful, and I woke refreshed. After washing and dressing, I headed for the kitchen, where I could hear the clanging of pots again. Mrs. Weber cooked breakfast for me again, but I insisted on clearing up. After the cleaning duties were done, I wished Mrs. Weber a good day, and set off for the nearest car dealership. It wasn't exactly large, but it was stocked with a few good vehicles. There were all sorts of cars on the lot from everyday use vehicles, to the top sports models. Well, I loved speed, so I picked myself a brand new, sleek, shiny red Corvette C6. It was a stunning looking car, and the salesman assured me I would turn heads. I didn't particularly want the attention, but I certainly did want it's 6.0L V-8 LS2 engine, with it's top speed of 186 mph. I paid with my card, and decided to take it for a ride straight away.

The engine purred as I put my foot down, when I was outside the town limits. I didn't push it too hard, though. I didn't want any undue attention. I would need to wait until I was further away from town. I headed in the direction of Port Angeles, deciding I could make a start on buying things for my home. I would leave the furnishing and décor until I was with the girls, but I could buy some simple things like kitchen utensils, pots and pans, and plates, bowls and mugs. Things like that wouldn't need an interior designer, surely? I didn't shop for long, as I needed to head back and pick up my keys for the house. I would then need to look through it and determine what work needed doing. After loading my small amount of purchases in the car, I headed back to Forks. I cruised at a leisurely pace, and looked at the surroundings. About two miles from the town line, a flash caught my peripheral vision. I immediately shot my sense out, and found a very large animal. A wolf? A werewolf? I tightened my sense on it. No, not a werewolf, but a shape shifter. In Forks? Oh my stars. I would never have guessed there would be supernatural beings here, but looking at the landscape, I could understand why. The abundance of forest and wilderness, was the perfect terrain for them, and such a small town wouldn't pose a threat. And the wolves obviously didn't pose a threat to the town, either, as they were protectors. But their presence only meant one thing. Vampires. I hissed. I knew that vampires were dangerous to humans. Everything supernatural was ingrained in my head, so that I could protect myself from danger, and protect others, if need be. I thought of the girls. They hadn't told me any myths or legends of the town, or said of anything that was untoward, like missing people or hikers. Everything seemed to be normal. If there were any danger, surely they would have warned me. Told me that there was a mad axe murderer, or crazy stalkers in the neighbourhood, but they hadn't mentioned a thing. Maybe it was just a nomad passing through that had triggered the shape shifter. That had to be it, but I would need to be as alert as I could for the time being. I needed to hone my sense, and ready it for working while I rested. It would act as my lungs did. It would work without me thinking about it, but I had to train it first.

After looking around my new home, I deduced that the roof needed some attention, and I was in need of a gardener. Other than that, everything else was cosmetic. I headed back into town to acquire the help I needed, and was pleased to find both a roofer, and gardener. They both could start work in the morning, which I didn't need to be present for, thankfully. The roofer said he needed a week to finish what I needed, and we agreed a price. I paid him in full for his week and he left happy. After a quick explanation to the gardener of what I wanted, he gave me an estimated time of a month for his work. We agreed a price and also agreed that I would pay half now, and half at the end. I told him to bill any expenses to me. I then went to the cell phone shop, and bought myself a phone. The salesgirl showed me how it worked, and what it could do. Glancing at my watch, I noticed that school was almost out, and decided to drive to school to give the girls my new number. I hoped they would want to spend a few hours with me too. Maybe they would like to see the house?

When I got to the school, the students were starting to exit the building. My car got a few stares and whistles, but I tried to ignore them. I pulled into a space next to Angela's car, and waited for them. It only took a minute for Angela and Bella to arrive. They stared intently at my car, trying to see who was inside. I chuckled to myself as I got out.

"Oh my gosh! Maeryn, that car is amazing!" gushed Angela.

"Thanks," I replied. "I love it, and it's fast."

"Terrific! Another speed freak. You and Alice will get on like a house on fire," said Bella, smiling.

"I thought maybe you two would like to see the house tonight? Maybe we could eat at the diner again?" I asked.

"Oh, I'd love too, but I have to babysit," said Angela.

"That's okay, you can see it tomorrow after our shopping trip," I offered.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"I'll come over, if you want," Bella chimed in. "Besides, Alice asked me if she could meet you before tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure. Should we ask her to dinner?"

"Um, no. We'll get her to meet us at the house after we eat. Her family like to dine together," she said with a smirk.

"Okay," I replied, wondering what was making her smirk.

"I gotta go, guys. I'll see you tomorrow," said Angela.

She left in her car, and Bella and I waved her off. I turned back to Bella.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked.

"No, thanks. I've got my truck. I'll meet you at the diner?"

"Sure. See you there."

I watched as she headed toward a faded red, Chevrolet truck, and I followed her out of the school lot. Bella didn't drive very fast, but perhaps that was her old trucks' limits. I blew past her on straight bit of road, and she beeped her horn and flashed her lights at me. I laughed at her in my mirror, as she looked horrified at my speed. When she finally arrived at the diner, I couldn't help but laugh as she slapped my arm.

"Are you crazy?" she squealed.

"Perhaps a little," I chuckled. "You hungry?"

"Surprisingly, after your stunt, yes." she smiled.

We ate and talked a little, but most of the time, we sat in a comfortable silence. And it was comfortable. We didn't feel the need to fill the silence with meaningless conversation, and we both seemed happy with that. The sun was starting to set as we left the diner, and Bella pulled out her cell.

"I'll call Alice and get her to meet us here. Then we can both follow you to your house."

"Oh, that reminds me, I'll need to give you my number. I forgot to give it to Angela."

"I'll give you her number and you can text her yours," she offered.

We exchanged numbers and I got Angela's, and then she called Alice.

"Alice can't meet us here, but I'll pass on the directions, and she'll meet us there."

I gave her the directions, and she text them to Alice, and then we left. I drove slower so as Bella could follow me easily. I showed her around, while we waited for Alice.

"This place is great!" Bella said.

"Thanks. I think so, too. I'm sorry there is nothing to sit on yet, but you could pull up a piece of floor, if you like," I laughed.

"Sure," she giggled, and sat on the floor. It was cool beneath us, but she didn't seem to mind. We chatted for a few minutes, until I heard a vehicle turn on to my drive. I heard it before Bella did, and I sent my sense out, as a precaution. Sure enough, there was someone arriving, but I had to zero in closer, as I couldn't detect a heartbeat. The car came to a halt, and Bella got to her feet.

"That'll be Alice," she said, walking to the door. I got up quickly, and grabbed her arm.

"How can you be sure?" I asked, praying that there was no danger.

"Because I know the sound of her car," she stated. She stared at my hand on her arm.

"Sorry," I mumbled, as I let go, and followed her to the door.

I managed to position myself slightly in front of Bella, ready to defend, if needed. The car came to a stop, and a tiny, dark haired girl got out. I suddenly tensed, and hissed below my breath. The girl stopped in her tracks, and squinted at me, while cocking her head to the side.

"Bella?" she asked.

"I'm here, Alice," said Bella, sidestepping around me, and heading down the steps.

"Bella, wait!" I almost screamed. She had no idea of the danger she was in. There was a vampire not three feet in front of her.

"Relax, Maeryn," said the vampire. "Bella already knows what I am."

"Alice!" Bella whispered, and shot a glance back at me.

"Don't worry, Bella. Maeryn isn't human either. Though, I don't know what she is," replied Alice.

I got myself in between Bella and the girl again.

"What are you doing, vampire?" I hissed. "Do you play with your food?"

Alice chuckled. "Oh, Maeryn. You have a lot to learn about my family and I, and fortunately, we have time."

"Alice, what's going on?" Bella asked, stepping out from behind me again.

"Bella, Maeryn knows what I am. She could tell as soon as she saw me. And Maeryn, I won't harm Bella. She is my best friend."

"How could you not harm a human? Their blood pulses through their veins, and your trying to tell me you're not tempted? Please, don't insult me!" I almost screamed.

"We don't feed from humans, Maeryn. We only drink the blood of animals. We have sustained this way of life for many years, so as we are able to lead as normal a life as possible. Just look at my eyes, if you don't believe me."

I stared at her, and saw that her eyes were a rich, honey colour. Not the typical red of any other vampire.

"Animal blood does that?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yes. It dilutes the colour and becomes a more acceptable shade. Though, when we are thirsty, they do still turn black," Alice answered.

"I knew there was something different about you," Bella said to me. I glanced at her.

"That's why you were looking at me quizzically?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Well, at least now I knew where her curiousness stemmed from. She was already involved in a different world, and she would probably be able to distinguish certain things from others.

"I'm not sure about this, Bella," I said.

"Relax, Maeryn. Alice and her family are perfectly safe."

"Does the whole town know?" I asked.

"Nope. Only me, and I guessed what they were. They didn't tell me, only confirmed my suspicions," she answered.

"You keep saying family, not coven," I stated.

"That's because we are a family. Living off the animals makes us more civilised than most humans. We are able to create stronger bonds than others of our kind. So, yes. A family is what we are. We have a lot to discuss, Maeryn. Perhaps we should go inside?"

I stared between her and Bella, torn. She was obviously telling the truth, but my instincts told me that there was danger here, and I needed to protect Bella. Alice could see my dilemma.

"Perhaps if it was just the two of us, you would feel more comfortable?" she offered.

"Alice!" Bella groaned.

"Bella, please. She is only trying to protect you. And Maeryn and I need to talk, and it may take all night."

"Fine!" Bella huffed. "But I want every detail tomorrow."

"Of course," agreed Alice.

"Bye Maeryn. You really don't need to protect me, you know," she said, giving me a small hug.

"I'll believe that when I have all the details," I said, hugging her back. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya. Good bye, Alice," she added, a little more harshly. Alice chuckled.

"Bye Bella, drive safe," she said, and hugged Bella tight. I couldn't stop the hiss that escaped my mouth, and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Maeryn. Lets get acquainted," Alice said, as we waved Bella goodbye.

Just as Alice had said, the conversation lasted most of the night. She told me all about her family, their history, their gifts, every last detail. I finally believed her, and I began to relax in her company. Bella was right. Alice was like a tornado. Eccentric, and wired, and excited. She was wonderful. As she told me of her family, I found myself wanting to meet them. She said I would soon enough, when I started school. Finally, she asked about me.

"I'd rather not say, at the moment. I don't mean to offend you," I said, when I saw her expression, "but, my situation is a little delicate at the present time." Delicate was an understatement. I couldn't risk exposure yet, as I wasn't fully prepared, and I needed time to trust Alice.

"I understand," she said. "But, you will tell me, right?"

I smiled. She was relentless. "Yes, Alice. I will tell you, eventually."

"That's good enough for me." Her eyes seem to mist over, and it looked like she was in a trance.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, as her eyes became clear again. "Sorry, I was having a vision. I still can't see you clearly, but I will, given time."

"What was the vision?" I asked.

She smiled, a wicked smile. "Now, that would be telling!" she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I suppose I deserved that."

"We are all allowed our little secrets. Well, I best get going. You will need some sleep before our trip tonight. You do sleep, don't you?" she quizzed.

"Yes, Alice. I sleep, and that's all your getting from me."

She grinned, and hugged me tight. "See you later, then. Oh, can I tell my family about you? I mean, I'll need to prepare them for Monday, so as they're not surprised when they meet you."

"Yes, I suppose so," I answered her, with a smile.

"Great!" she chirped. We exchanged cell numbers, and we both left my house together. Alice headed home, and I headed for the hostel for some sleep. Just as I started to dose, a text alert sounded on my phone.

_**A - Can you at least tell me how old you are?**_

I rolled my eyes in the light of the phone screen.

_**M - Trying to sleep here.**_

_**A - Please?**_

_**M - If I tell you, will you leave me alone?**_

_**A - Promise!**_

_**M - Fine! I am 1200 years old.**_

_**A - No way!**_

_**M - Yes way! Goodnight Alice.**_

_**A - Night Maeryn. Thanks!**_

I smiled to myself, and lay back down.

Because Alice had kept me up most of the night, I didn't have time to eat before I left for school. I just had enough time to wash and change, and by the time we all got to Port Angeles, I was starving.

"Can we eat first? I haven't had a bite yet," I asked.

"Sure," Alice said, winking. I rolled my eyes at her, and Bella chuckled.

We all had a McDonalds, which I have to say, I loved, then we all went shopping for my home. Jessica couldn't stay long, as she was meeting Mike for a date night, so I had little input from her. It seemed her mind was elsewhere. The other three girls were very helpful, especially Alice. Design seemed to be her true vocation. She was brilliant at it. She picked out the furniture, the décor, even the soft furnishings. She had picked a lavender accent for my bedroom. She said it matched my eyes. Once everything was ordered, and the delivery times booked, we headed back to Forks, with my trunk full of decorating supplies. Once I dropped of the supplies at my home, and showed Angela around, we headed back to town. We all sat in the room at the hostel, and chatted and giggled for a few more hours, before Angela and Bella had to leave. I walked them to the door, and thanked them for their help. They promised to come round after school tomorrow and help me decorate. Waving them off, I went back inside.

"So, did you have a good day?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I did. It was surprisingly fun."

"I'm glad. The girls really like you, you know."

"Yeah, they're great. I'm glad I met them. And you, of course."

Alice smiled. We chatted for a little while more, and she told me more about her family. I felt more and more at ease with the fiery little vampire that I now classed as my friend. It felt a little strange, as my instincts still tried to kick in, but I was sure with more time, that would stop. Alice also promised to help with decorating after school.

"In fact, why don't you give me your keys, and I could get started tonight?"

"Alice, I couldn't let you do that. That would be too much of an imposition," I said.

"Not at all! What else am I going to get up to? I don't sleep, and I could get Jasper to help, maybe even Edward. And we're fast. We would probably finish it all tonight."

"No, Alice. I couldn't …."

"Keys," she interrupted, holding out her tiny hand. I sighed in relinquishment, knowing full well I wouldn't win this one.

"Only if you're sure. I don't want …."

"Stop! Just give me the damn keys," she chuckled.

I passed her the keys, and thanked her sincerely. She waved my thanks away, and then stood to leave.

"We will have it looking amazing for you. Trust me," said Alice. And the funny thing was, I did.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke the next morning and packed up my meagre belongings from the hostel, knowing that Alice would have kept her word, and my house would be finished. Saying goodbye with a heartfelt promise that I would visit soon, I said my thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Weber before leaving the hostel. I was eager to see what marvels Alice had worked on my home, and I had to get ready for the first of my deliveries of furniture. The ride over was a pleasant one, even though it was pouring from the heavens. I quite enjoyed the rain. I loved the smell that it made when it hit the warm tarmac, and the way the drops would dance on everything they fell on. The leaves on the trees would shiver as if they were cold, when the larger of droplets skimmed their veiny, leathery surfaces. It was beautiful, like a well choreographed ballet. I couldn't help but smile at the joy I felt inside. I was very lucky to end up here, of all places, and lucky with the friends I had already made.

The scene before me as I entered my home, was not one I recognised. Not only had they painted the outside of the house a warm buttermilk colour, but the inside was finished to a tee. Looking through each room, I could see that Alice was absolutely spot on with the colours she chose. She really was remarkable. Heading back into the sitting room, I noticed a folded piece of paper on the fireplace. Unfolding the note, I scanned the bottom first, and saw it was from Alice.

_Maeryn,_

_I hope you like what we have done with your home, and I hope it is to your taste. We didn't spend all night as expected, as I managed to rope in Edward after all. I won't see you until Monday, as the family are leaving after school for a long weekend trip. I'll text you over the weekend, though. I wouldn't want you missing me too much! Now, enjoy your new home, and I'll see the finished version when I get back._

_Alice. Xx_

_P.s. Yes, you should get a Dragon Tree for the corner by the window. It will look great!_

She was incorrigible! I was thinking, last night, whether to have a plant there, or just buy cut flowers every week. Well, looks like I will be buying the Dragon Tree. I would need to send them a small gift of appreciation, but I had no idea what they liked. I would ask Bella, as she was pretty close to them. I decided to text my thanks to Alice, and told her to enjoy her weekend away. I wasn't expecting a reply, as she was in school, but she sent one anyway. She stated that if I wasn't sure on where to place my furniture, she was only a phone call away. I rolled my eyes. As if I needed to call her! She would be straight on the phone if she saw any indecision on my part. Or maybe she couldn't fully see me yet. She did say it would take a little time for her sight to become clear with me. Shaking my head with a smile, I could here a vehicle approach the house. The first of my deliveries had arrived, and it was a sofa, a coffee table, a bed and my bedroom furniture. I was hoping for more of my sitting room furniture to arrive, but at least I had a bed to sleep in tonight. I would just need to wait until the morning for the rest.

After arranging, and rearranging my furniture, it was time for dinner. I didn't have any of my kitchen equipment, so the diner would have to do. I text Bella and Angela to ask if they would like to join me. Angela was unfortunately busy studying for a test, and Bella's dad would be home for tea, so she asked if I would like to join them for dinner at her house.

"Hey, Maeryn," Bella waved, as I pulled into her drive.

"Hi," I said, as I walked up her path. "Your dad not home yet?" I asked, noticing his cruiser was nowhere to be seen.

"He's running late," she said, as she welcomed me inside. "Which is great, because I'm late with dinner anyway. I got caught up in one of my books."

"Do you need a hand?"

"That would be great. Here, you can chop the vegetables for the casserole."

I did as she asked, while she prepared the chicken, and I asked her what she thought I should buy Alice, her husband and brother, as a thank you gift.

"What do you get someone that knows what you will get her in the first place?" she chuckled.

"Ah, now you see, she can't really see me yet, so I may just get away with surprising her."

"That'll be a first. What about getting them some concert tickets? That way you won't have to fuss about getting them something individually. They could enjoy the gift together."

"Is there anyone in particular that they like?"

"Well …. Um, maybe that's not such a good idea, after all. They all have very different tastes in music. Well, we all know that Alice loves fashion. Jasper is a civil war veteran, so maybe something to do with that. And Edward loves his classical music," she suggested.

"Okay, thanks. I will need to think on that."

We chatted at her kitchen table, while we waited on dinner cooking, and her dad arrived just as we were plating up.

"Hey Bells," he called from the door.

"Hi, dad. We're in the kitchen. I hope you don't mind, but I invited a friend over."

"Sure, Bells. No problem," he said, as he sauntered into the kitchen.

"Dad, this is Maeryn. Maeryn, my dad," Bella said, introducing us.

"Nice to meet you Police Chief Swan."

"You too, Maeryn, and please, call me Charlie," he said, smiling.

We gathered together at the table to eat, and it smelled delicious. There was no conversation as the first few bites were eaten, but Charlie soon got round to asking his questions, as I knew he would. I answered them with the same answers everyone else got. He seemed to consider them for a bit longer than anyone else had, but he was, after all, a police officer. After seeing the briefest of frowns on his head, he composed himself quickly, and gave me a smile.

"Well, Maeryn. You are welcome here anytime you wish. You must get pretty lonely living by yourself," he said.

"That's very kind of you, but I don't really get lonely. I enjoy my own company, and the quiet. But I do like being around my new friends, too. So there will be a compromise in there somewhere," I smiled.

"Well, Bells. Dinner was good. There's a game on tonight, so I'll go watch that. Unless you, uh, want a hand to …"

"That's fine, dad. Maeryn and I can handle it. Go and watch your game," Bella chuckled.

Charlie's grin spread. "Thanks, Bells."

Bella rolled her eyes as her dad left the kitchen, and gathered up the plates.

"He's nice," I said, as I helped clear up.

"Yeah, he's cool. That was his discreet way of trying to make sure you're safe, inviting you here anytime," she smiled. "I don't think he likes the idea of a young girl living on her own in the woods."

"Young?" I snorted.

"Well, you are to him, no matter what age you really are," Bella laughed.

"If only he knew," I whispered.

"Oh, no. He will _never_ know. I don't think he could handle those kind of truths. He would probably sign himself into the nearest mental hospital."

We both giggled, quietly, then we headed for Bella's room. We sat around chatting, and listening to music, and we discussed the Cullen's. Alice had already told me almost everything, but I wanted the perspective of someone from the outside, and Bella was the only one who knew the real them.

"Well, they are all extremely nice and polite. Well, perhaps not Rosalie. She's quite unwelcoming of strangers knowing about her family. Especially the human kind. They are all mated, apart from Edward. I don't know why. Perhaps the right girl hasn't entered his life yet. All the girls at school always try to get his attention, but he's just not interested."

"Is he gay?" I blurted out, before my brain could engage with my mouth.

"Oh, no," Bella chuckled. "He's not. I have been told by Alice, that he will meet the one, one day, but she can't determine the who or the when. She said it was all too blurry and vague to put a time scale on it, and on who it was."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "My mouth runs away with me sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. You should hear some of the rumours around school. Oh, but you will on Monday. Especially when Jess sets her sights on you. She hasn't spent any real time with you yet, and she will be dying to tell you all the gossip," Bella smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Great!" I said, mockingly. I know I didn't really know Jessica, but she already grated on me. There would be no avoiding her, though, as she was friends with my friends, and no doubt they would all sit together at school.

"Don't worry about it," Bella said. "Once the first day has passed, she will put you on the back burner, and place Mike back at the front," she laughed.

"So, how well do you get on with the Cullen's?" I asked her.

"We all get on great. I've got some lifetime friends there. Alice and I are the closest, though, and Edward and I are fairly close. I think it's because Alice has finally made a true friend in me, and Edward is thankful to me for that. He was very wary at first, you know, with having a human know their secrets. But, once he learned that their secret was safe with me, I think he relaxed and enjoyed watching Alice's enjoyment in having a friend. Alice is his favourite sister, after all. So, he started hanging out with us more. Jasper hangs out when he can, but he sometimes struggles with their diet."

A small hiss escaped my lips. If even one of them struggled, then lives were in danger. I could not allow that to happen. Bella must have sensed this, as she shook her head fiercely.

"No, no. It's not what you think. Jasper would never dream of hurting a human. I just meant that it can be painful for him, to be near me as much as the others. Please, Maeryn. Don't judge him too harshly. He is a very sweet guy, and do you honestly think Alice would let him anywhere near humans, if she thought he would be a danger? Remember she can see …."

Bella was right. Alice could see if there was any danger, and I'm sure she wouldn't allow it.

"Sorry. It's just hard to go against an instinct that I've had for so long, when I never knew that vampire's like the Cullen's existed. It is all so strange to me, you know? No, you don't," I whispered at the end, and a strange feeling of emptiness filled me. I couldn't understand why I felt like that, as I had friends and a new life. I was happy. I was sure I was happy.

"Talking about your instincts," Bella interrupted my thoughts. "What are you? Can I ask?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Bella, I can't. It is too dangerous. For me, as well as anyone who knows me. For now, anyway. All I can tell you is, you will know at a later time. Once I have fully regained all my skills, knowledge, and weapons that I need to keep myself, and others, from danger. You will just have to be patient, I'm afraid."

I had to keep it to myself for now, as I couldn't risk exposing myself before I was ready and fully equipped. The people around me would find out eventually, so I would rather tell them myself. But not now. The time would come when the Sky Riders would sense me, but I wouldn't know when that was. So, telling them in advance would be better than having them find out when I was about to get attacked. Why stay around people then? Although I do like my own company, I seem to be compelled to interact with the other beings of this world. I don't know if it's my own nature, or the nature of my kind to crave company. Maybe it's an inbuilt thing that helps me to be less visible, if I am around others. Being alone can be an advantage, if I were to be attacked, but it also has its drawbacks. More exposure on my own. They would sense me that much quicker. So, maybe it was just another instinct, to be around other beings. But, I liked it, nevertheless.

"Maeryn?" Bella said, shaking my arm slightly.

"Sorry," I said, shaking my head. "I was lost in thought, there."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing I was just trying to remember."

"Remember what?" Bella asked. She was so curious.

"I don't know, that's the problem," I snorted.

"What," she chuckled. "You have amnesia or something?"

"Something like that. But, that's a story for another day. I best get going. I wouldn't want to outstay my welcome."

"You could stay over, if you like," Bella suggested.

"You have school in the morning. Tomorrow is just Friday," I stated.

"Oh, yeah," Bella grumbled. "Okay, how about over the weekend? We could have a pyjama party and have a movie marathon."

"That sounds great. We could do it at mine on Saturday. The rest of my stuff is being delivered tomorrow, and I'll go shopping after that for some major snacks," I chuckled.

Bella smiled, and walked me to the door. She said she would call when she was ready to come over, and then she hugged me goodnight. I drove slowly home, still with a sense of emptiness inside. Perhaps Saturday night would be just what I needed.

After an enjoyable weekend with Bella, I found myself slightly nervous on Monday morning, and going to school. Today I would be the new kid, and all eyes would be on me. Not something that I liked. Plus, I would be meeting a few more of the Cullen's, and I didn't know how I would react around them. Would I be calm, as Alice and Bella had told me enough about them, or would my instincts kick in and want me to fight and defend? Only time would tell, but it made me anxious to think of it. Alice did text over the weekend, and she text this morning again, excited about my first day at school. Why she was excited, I'd never know, but that was Alice. I had picked up my schedule Friday, so I didn't need to rush to school to take care of that. Alice had said she would meet me in the parking lot a half hour before school started, so she could introduce her family to me. Sighing heavily, I grabbed my pack, and headed for the unknown.

The school grounds was still fairly quiet when I arrived, and I spied Alice standing with Bella, and two males. Parking my car, I could feel the stares of a few people that were there, and my sense had already picked up on the fact that there were three creatures in the vicinity, that could pose a great danger. I tried to shake it off, as I knew that there was no danger with these three, but my sense wouldn't let up. Taking a deep breath, I got out the car, and walked over to where my friends were standing.

The two males had their backs to me, and Alice spotted me from between them. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Maeryn!" she squealed, as she squeezed between the boys. As she grabbed me in a tight embrace, she twirled me around, just as the boys started to turn to face us. Now I couldn't see anything but Alice, and because of that, my body went rigid as my sense went into overdrive. She tentatively let go. "What's wrong?" she enquired.

"Nothing," I answered. "I'll be fine in a minute," I said, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. I had to force myself to turn around slowly, as I didn't like the fact that there were vampires at my back.

"This is Jasper," she said, and then moved me slightly. "And this is Edward," she said, pushing me forward a little.

I took another deep breath, and forced my eyes to open, and looked upon the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. My heart stuttered as I gazed into his rich, topaz eyes, and my breathing stopped. As I looked, his eyes started to turn a deadly shade of black, and I could feel my own eyes blaze. My sense forced my body to retreat, even though I didn't want to leave his side, but instinct took over. It told me I was out numbered, and that there was danger here.

"I have to leave," I said through gritted teeth.

"Maeryn, it's okay. They are just like me. They are safe," Alice whispered.

"I'm going," I snapped at her, and turned on my heels and ran for the forest, not caring who saw me run faster than the average human.

While I ran, my sense surrounded me, and told me I wasn't being followed. For that, I was grateful. I needed to clear my head, and figure out just what had happened back there. I ran and ran, until my muscles started to groan in protest. Eventually, I slowed and came to a stop. I sat on a fallen tree, closed my eyes, and calmed my breathing. I had no idea what had happened. I have never felt my eyes blaze as hot as they did, even when I was awakening from my burning. And his eyes. Why did they turn black? Did he see me as a threat? A danger? I didn't know, but I wasn't ready to find out just yet. I needed time to calm down, and readjust my sense, so that I wouldn't freak out again when I saw them next. My heavy breathing finally receded, but my heart was still fluttering. I rubbed my chest, as if I were in pain, but it didn't help. Why hadn't Alice seen this happening? Had she even seen at all? Or was I still too vague for her? Just as I was thinking of it, my cell bleeped with an incoming message.

_**A - I'm so sorry, Maeryn. I didn't know. I would have arranged a meeting prior to the start of school, if I did. Are you okay? X**_

_**M - I will be, once I figure out just what happened. Could you maybe make an excuse for me with school? I'll text you later. X**_

_**A - Of course. If you need me, call. X**_

Well, that answered my question. She hadn't seen. So now what?

"Maeryn?" a soft voice whispered. I spun my head to the side, and saw a young man with piercing, violet eyes. "It has happened."

"Azriel?"


	5. Chapter 5

I knew the stranger in front of me, but I didn't. I know that was a contradiction of terms, but it was true. I knew him and didn't at the same time. I knew his name, that he was one of my kind, and that he wasn't a danger. Anything else, would have to be found out.

"Azriel?"

"Maeryn. Do you remember me?" he asked.

"Sort of. I know your name, other than that …"

"Do not worry. I am here to help you, as I always do, to transition you and train you for the coming century. I am the Keeper," he said, as he walked toward me.

"Keeper?" I repeated.

"Yes. The Keeper of your knowledge and wisdom, war strategies and weapons. I have come to help you prepare."

"My knowledge? My strategies?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. You pass on everything that is in your head to me, before the burning, and I return and pass them back to you when you have awakened. As you know, the awakening leaves you with nothing. Only small clues, that will help you adapt to your new surroundings. Your mind will remember very small details, like my name for instance. Everything else will have to be learned and re-taught. That is why I am here."

Okay, so at least I knew I wasn't alone in this. I had a tutor to help me with everything. No doubt he will have to go through the full history of our kind, and he will help me train. Or maybe it is I who is the tutor. After all, it is myself that passes on the knowledge for future use, as Azriel said. I sighed, as I stood.

"Okay. Where do we begin?" I asked.

"I often find the start is a good place to begin," he smirked.

_Great,_ I thought. _A comedian._

"Ah, Maeryn. How little you know me, yet. Once you remember, you will find that I do have a sense of humour."

"How did you …."

"Know? We can converse with one and other through our thoughts. That is how I am able to know when you awaken, and how I am able to find you."

"So, why can't I hear you? Or know that you were coming?" I asked, my head already becoming foggy and sore.

"You will. As I said, that is what I am here for. To help you regain everything that was lost to you."

"Right," I said with a frown. This was going to take some getting used to, and it was going to take time. I might as well get used to the idea.

"It won't take as long as you believe," said Azriel. "We have our own ways of passing on information."

"When you say 'we' …. I mean, are we the only two remaining?" It was a question I had to ask, as I thought I was the only one left.

"No. There are plenty of our kind, but you, dear Maeryn, are the only Warrior, for now. Perhaps we should retire to your dwelling place, so I can pass on the history more comfortably."

"Oh. Yes, of course. I'm sorry. But, I need to collect my car from the school grounds. Do you wish to come with me?" I asked, as I looked him up and down. Questions would be asked if Azriel were to accompany me to school, as he wore some very old, otherworldly clothes. He looked like he belonged in ancient Greece, as he wore a toga-style garment and sandals that laced up to his mid-calf. He was covered with a coat of sorts, though. It was a long, dirty brown, cape like thing, that reached the floor. It had no buttons for fastening, only a tie that tied around the neck.

"Perhaps I should go on ahead, and let you acquire your transport. I can see where you dwell in your mind. I shall see you there," he said, and about turned and headed in the direction of my home.

Great. What was I going to do about school now? It was my first day, and I had already ditched the first class, due to unforeseen circumstances, shall we say. Now I was about to ditch the entire day, and if my history lesson with Azriel were a long one, who knew when I would return, if ever. That thought didn't sit well with me. I wanted to go to school. I didn't want to leave before I had begun, and I didn't want to leave Forks, either. Those matters were for another time, though. I had to decide what to do with my car. If I got seen collecting it from school, whatever excuse Alice had used, would be found to be a lie. Maybe if I hid the keys for Alice, I could text her and ask her to bring the car home for me. Yes, that was the best thing to do. I got my cell out.

_**M - Alice, I need another favour.**_

_**A - Sure, Maeryn. What do you need?**_

_**M - Something's come up. If I hid my keys, could you bring my car home for me?**_

_**A - Sure. Is everything alright?**_

_**M - Yeah. I'll let you know later.**_

_**A - Okay. I'll drop the car off after dark.**_

_**M - Thanks, Alice. **_

I text her where I hid my keys, and then ran straight to my house. When I arrived, Azriel was waiting just inside the tree line that surrounded the house. I frowned, wondering what he was doing.

"You have someone tending to your garden," he said, without turning, as I approached.

"Yes. The gardener. I could tell him to take the rest of the day off, if you wish?" I said, as I realised why he hadn't moved. He wouldn't want the human seeing him.

"Yes. That would be best."

After the gardener was halfway down my drive, Azriel walked out of the trees, and up the front steps.

"Please, come in," I said, as I welcomed him inside.

He bowed his head slightly, and whispered, "May the stars bless this dwelling place, and all who dwell here," before entering.

I smiled at his gesture. There was a feeling of familiarity in it, and I found myself to be grateful. I showed him through to the sitting area, and offered him to sit.

"Are you in need of some refreshment?" I asked, and smiled at my choice of words. Perhaps the blessing Azriel had muttered before, had awakened some old customs inside me.

"Water, please. I am quite parched from my journey."

I nodded, and got him a glass of iced water. I sat next to him as he drank half the glass.

"Thank you," he murmured, as he sat the glass on the coffee table.

"Was your journey a long one?" I asked, as he sat back.

He smiled, and shook his head.

"No, but our method of travel leaves us rather dry," he chuckled.

By now, I had so many questions running through my head, but I decided to not bombard him with any, and let him tell his story from the beginning.

"Thank you," he said, smiling again, and I rolled my eyes as I realised he had read my thoughts.

"Now, Maeryn, I shall begin with our history, and why we do what we do, and then you may ask questions. Until then, I would appreciate no interruptions, so if you require anything, please retrieve it now, as my tale is a long one."

I was about to shake my head, and decided to get us a pitcher of water, and a small tray of snacks, just in case. I returned, and made myself comfortable, and looked at Azriel expectantly.

"Our kind are extremely old," Azriel started. "We are many hundreds of thousands of years old. We were created by the stars to protect not just this world, but many others. Although we are many, we are spaced out between the realms, and currently, there are only six of us in this realm called Earth. You, your mother and father, my mother and father, and myself. In each world, there is only one Warrior at a time. You, Maeryn, are Earth's Warrior. Mated couples only have one child, and the females become our Warriors. Males will become Keepers. When each couple have had their child, they teach them everything in preparation for that child to take over from their parents. The parents will then 'retire', as after being mated, they can no longer be reborn. That gift is lost, but they will live out their eternity together in happiness, and be there if the child should need guidance. They then become the Guardians, and watch over their own world. They will let the Warrior know of any impending dangers, and the Warrior will travel to defend, no matter how far."

He took a moment to let this new information sink in. I wondered about my parents, how many worlds or realms there were, and if we could actually die. So many things running through my mind, and I idly wondered if Azriel got bored of recounting the stories back to me constantly. He smiled.

"It is my duty to fill your mind with everything we know, and it is an honour. As for your mother and father, they are the king and queen of us all. They were the very first, and they are very wise. Your father, Raynor, and mother, Callia, were bestowed with gifts from the stars. They had ultimate knowledge and wisdom, and Callia was given the most sacred of our weapons, the Falcata. It is a blade made from a fallen star. It is indestructible, and the damage done by it, rivals none other. It kills every being imaginable. As to your query about death, yes, we can die. But only the Guardians can die, though not naturally. They have to be killed by another. That is why there are no stories of the Guardians. Their secret is sacred."

"What about us? Are there any stories about us? I mean, the ones that are reborn?" I asked.

"Our stories roam the Earth. Our secret is not as sacred, and humans notice some things. Especially when there is a Warrior among them. Sometimes, trying to remain unseen whilst in battle is impossible, so there are some stories. They are said to be the ramblings of mad men, or myth."

"So, how and when will my training begin?" I asked.

"I shall need to pass on your knowledge to you, and then I will leave for a week. That week will give you time to absorb everything, and I shall return with your weapon, and then we begin."

"Weapon? What weapon?"

"Your mothers' Falcata. She passed it on to you when you became a Warrior."

"Okay," I sighed. I had no idea how to use a weapon, but Azriel would see to that. "So how is my knowledge passed on? Do you tell me, or is there another way?"

Azriel smiled, and stood. "Come. We need open ground."

That didn't sound too good. Why would we need open space? I was starting to feel a little anxious.

"Do not worry. It will not take long, but we may singe a few things, and I'd rather it wasn't your home," he smirked.

I left the back door and headed for the woods. I had seen a small clearing while running, and decided that would be the best place for Azriel. He followed silently, and we were there in a few minutes. I stood just inside the tree line, and let him decide if it was okay. He walked into the middle of the enclosure, and gestured silently for me to follow. I walked over to him, and stood about three feet in front of him. He turned to face me full on, and grasped my hands in his.

"Maeryn. This will not take too long, and won't hurt. It may feel uncomfortable, but no more than that. I need you to clear your mind, and close your eyes."

I did as he said, and taking a deep breath, closed my eyes.

"Please, do not panic when I begin, or things may be lost to your mind forever." He snickered slightly. "I tell you this every time, and every time you surprise me by being calm."

"Great. Now you've said that, I probably will panic," I muttered.

"And you say that every time, too," he laughed. "Okay, I'm about to begin the transference. Calm your mind."

I took another deep breath, and heard Azriel do the same. He then pressed his palms against my temples. It tingled, and my head began to feel warm. I glanced quickly through slightly opened eyes, and noticed flames dancing along my vision. I remained calm, though, even though it appeared to be we were on fire. As I closed my eyes again, the onslaught of knowledge entered my head, and there was a jolt between us. I clenched my teeth to stop myself from groaning as every piece of information that I had accumulated over hundreds of years, re-entered my mind. My parents flashed in front of my eyes, and then were replaced by images of Azriel and I training in combat. Wars and days of peace flew past my minds vision, followed by celebrations and then studying. Pictures of different countries and eras, and friends old and new, invaded my head. Everything was there. Not one moment was missed, and my head began to feel like it was swelling to a point where it would explode. It became hotter and hotter, until I thought I could take it no longer, and then it was over. I remembered everything, now. The burning and swelling ceased, and I felt Azriel remove his hands. I opened my eyes and glanced at him. He was trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes. It always takes a little exertion to place everything back," he smiled. "I have given you all I had, and now I will leave."

"Will you not stay a while?" I asked, unsure of whether I wanted him to leave or not.

"I will return in one week, and we will have plenty of time then. I will need to stay while we train. We need to prepare for the Sky Riders. We are the only kind that can defeat them."

I raided my mind, and saw them. They were the epitome of evil. They killed every supernatural being they could, to try and make themselves whole again. Ghostly spectres, they had no physical form. They needed the essence of others to accomplish that. Once they had physical form, there would be no stopping them. They would ride through the worlds and take everything they could. We were the only ones that could stop them. We protected lives against all forms of evil, but we were created specifically for the purpose of defeating the Sky Riders.

"Thank you, Azriel. Without you, I'd be lost."

"There is no need to thank me. It is my duty, as I said. I will be back soon," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I suddenly felt like I didn't want to be alone, but remembered Bell, Angela and Alice. I wouldn't be alone. I had some good friends beside me. My mind wandered to one Cullen, though. The beautiful one. Edward. I recalled how his eyes darkened when he saw me, and how mine had blazed. I still didn't understand what had happened, so I decided to ask Azriel.

"NO!" he roared, before I opened my mouth. "It is forbidden, Maeryn! What do you think you are doing?"

What the hell?

"What are you talking about, Azriel? I don't understand."

"You cannot do this!" he screamed, as he paced in a circle around me, pulling his hair.

"Azriel, what have I done?" I shouted back.

"You have bonded with a vampire, Maeryn!"

"Alice is a friend," I said. "She is different from other vampires."

"Not her! The boy! You have bonded with a mating bond! How could you do this?"

A what? Oh no! No way! I didn't even know him. How could I have a mating bond with him? I had only seen him once …. Oh. That's why my eyes blazed. My head pounded. This was not good.

"I'm sorry, Azriel. I didn't know. I have only met him once, and I didn't even speak to him. Please," I pleaded.

"Maeryn, this is wrong. Why?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'why'? You know we have no control over it. Our destiny is preordained, you know this. I didn't want this!" I screamed. He was still pacing, but thankfully, had stopped pulling at his hair. I could hear him mumbling in his head. It wasn't clear yet, but would be with training.

"I will need to speak to your father about this. This is just not right. I have never seen it before," he muttered.

"Azriel, please. Do not speak with father, yet. It may not be what it is. Maybe if I have a little time I can stop it," I pleaded.

"How can you stop it? It doesn't work like that, Maeryn. Once it's done, it's done."

"But you said that it was just a bond. Can't that be broken before being properly mated? I mean, I looked at him, and left about three seconds later."

He stopped pacing, and frowned at me.

"Three seconds? Then maybe …."

"What?"

"Maybe we could break it, before it fully starts. I will need to research this. I have never seen, or heard, about this before. Maybe there are some legends in our history," he mused.

"Thank you," I sighed.

"Don't thank me yet, Maeryn. I need to leave," he said, stepping back from me. He folded his arms in front of him, and dropped his head.

"One thing, Maeryn," he said, still looking at the ground. "Stay away from the vampire." A flash of red hot flame erupted around him, and he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry it's been a while, but life has been hectic at the moment. Here is the next installment, and i really hope it doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!**

This was so not good. What was I going to do now? I can't be destined to spend eternity with a vampire, can I? I was pacing relentlessly around my coffee table, while my mind worked in a peculiar way. I was worrying and fretting about becoming mated to a vampire, whilst running through possible defence strategies, and also thinking about beginning my training, and trying to contact Azriel at the same time. I couldn't quite reach him yet, though, as I still had to train my mind so it could use it's full potential. But how could I train my mind while I was worrying about the vampire? But, then again, he looked like he wanted to murder me when his eyes went deathly black. Maybe I don't need to worry after all. I stopped pacing. Yes, that sounded plausible. His eyes looked to be full of anger and, well, I don't know what. But he definitely looked as if he were about to attack. Okay, so maybe I am over reacting with the situation. He has no interest in me that way, so I am sure I will be able to break this 'bond'. Sure. It will be fine. Azriel will return and see that there will be no other thoughts of the vampire, and that I have successfully severed the bond, right? Why wasn't I convinced?

I spent the rest of the afternoon rummaging through my memories, and smiling at some, crying at others. Others would make me flinch, whilst others would make me angry. Wars and death and destruction plagued my life, but this was me. This was what I did, and I would do it over and over again, to maintain the balance in this world. I have made human friends before, I recalled, and also remembered why I didn't chose friends that were human very often. They grew old and I didn't, which meant I had to leave them behind. I had made a few close friends, and leaving had hurt me so bad, that I hadn't had any friends in the last hundred years. I have never been friends with vampires before, so this was all new to me. The good thing about that is, I don't have to leave them behind. They are immortal, like me, so being friends with them would be easier. My mind returned to Edward. How amazing his hair looked, all dishevelled and tussled. His perfect face and bone structure, and his torso that looked to be lean and muscular below his tight top. The way he moved as he turned toward me, and then his eyes. Oh, his eyes. Such a murderous color. I hissed and shook my head vigorously to clear it. I can't think like that. I stood from my seat, and stormed out the house.

I ran with all my might through the trees and brush, angry that I had let my mind wander like that. Hadn't I just swore earlier, that there would be no bond by the time Azriel got back? If I kept thinking of Edward like that, there would be no hope for me. I pushed my body harder, and faster, and darkness began to fall by the time I was ready to slow down. I sat on a fallen tree, and stared at the sky. It was a surprisingly clear evening, and I watched the stars as they sparkled whilst they danced across the night sky. I decided that I could give my sense some training while I was here. Closing my eyes, and taking a deep breath, I pushed my sense outward. I practiced with it, making it expand and contract, and getting it to envelope the creatures that were in the forest. I knew that if I constricted my sense while like this, the creature it had surrounded would be crushed by it. I could also see details of the creature like this. I could see exactly what it was doing, and I could tell if it had any wounds. The squirrel I had currently surrounded, had a torn ear and a bite wound on it's hind leg. I knew that if I concentrated hard enough, I would be able to heal the small wounds. But that would use up too much energy, and right now, I didn't have any spare. Most of my energy had been used earlier during the transference, and then my mad sprint through the woods. It would also take time for me to be able to heal others properly.

Expanding my sense again, it gave me a 360 degree radius around me. I pushed it outward, and managed to get maybe a half mile around. I quickly pulled it back, as I was starting to weaken using it. I would need to train it little and often, so that I didn't expend too much of my energy at once. I knew it was exhausting to try and train it too quickly, but I always seemed to be impatient at regaining my sense. Well, it _was_ part of my own defence. I would never feel completely at ease until I had it in full. I sighed. I would just need to content myself, and take my time. All things would become clear and well maintained by the time Azriel and I finish my training. Patience is a virtue that apparently passed me by. Standing and stretching, I started to walk home, desperate for a hot, soothing bath and an early night. My cell sounded that I had received a message.

_**A - Maeryn, where are u? I've just dropped off your car. I thought u would be home!**_

_**M - Thanks, Alice. Sorry I wasn't in when you arrived, but I've had some things to work out.**_

_**A - I'll say! What happened today?**_

_**M - I can't talk about that just now. I won't be at school for a few days either. But, I'll see you soon.**_

_**A - You can talk to me, you know. I could come back over.**_

_**M - No, Alice. Please, I just need a little time, and then I promise I will talk to you then, okay?**_

_**A - No, it's not okay, but I will respect your wishes. If only I could see u!**_

_**M - Alice! **_

_**A - Maeryn, u know I can't see u, so I can't even try to look for you. Okay just promise me if u need me, you'll call or text.**_

_**M - Thanks Alice. X**_

She really could be irritating, but I still really liked her. I would be able to tell her more things after my training had finished, and hopefully she would still want to be friends with me afterward.

The following week passed relatively slowly. I had made an excuse that I had flu, so I couldn't attend school for a week or two. They seemed to buy it. I filled my days training myself, though not vigorously. Light sessions with my sense, and exercises for my body. I needed it to be fit for when Azriel returned, and I needed to get started on my sense _before_ he returned. Only to ease myself. I didn't feel right without it working properly, so I did small five minute bursts with it, ten or twelve times a day. It was still tiring, but it was becoming easier. The in-between periods, I found myself thinking about Edward more and more. I would absently rub at my chest when my mind wandered to him, as if it hurt deep down inside. One day I actually used my sense to enter my own chest, and feel around to see if there was any damage. It was a strange sensation. I could feel every fibre of muscle and the density of my bones. I could feel all the tiny blood vessels, and bigger veins and even larger arteries. I could feel each platelet in my blood stream, and each hair follicle and skin cell as I passed through the layers. There was nothing, of course. Everything was healthy and whole, and I felt stupid for even checking in the first place.

Today, Azriel was due to arrive, but it had passed dark and there was still no sign of him, so I tried to contact him telepathically.

_Azriel? Can you hear me?_

Nothing. Not even a murmur. I tried again.

_Azriel? It's Maeryn. Can you hear me?_

_Of course I can, and I already knew it was you, Maeryn._

I could hear his mental snicker, and I sighed. At least my mind was starting to work properly.

_Where are you? _I asked.

_I am with your parents, and the librarians. We are still looking into our history. We haven't found anything about your …. predicament._

I hissed slightly._ I do not have a predicament, Azriel. As I said I would do, I have broken the bond. I have not seen or spoke to either of the vampires._ I absently rubbed at my chest as I lied to him.

_Oh! Well that is good news! Your parents will be pleased. They weren't very joyful when I passed on the information._

_Okay, so when are you arriving? _I asked, in a not entirely friendly tone.

_Another day or two. Your mother and I have to travel to the centre realm to collect your weapon._

I sighed. I knew they had to keep the weapon in a safe place until I was ready to receive it again, but I didn't want to wait another day or two. I was growing more and more impatient as the days drew on.

_Okay. Let me know when._

_Of course, Maeryn. Don't I always?_

_Yeah. Goodbye Azriel._

_I will see you soon._

I broke the connection, and ran my hands through my hair. I didn't like to lie to Azriel, but I thought things would get easier when I was training fully. That would keep my mind away from uninvited thoughts, and I'm sure that would be all I need to forget what should be forgotten. But, thinking of what I should be forgetting, made me feel a little lonely. I decided to invite Alice and Bella over. Alice would be desperate for my story, so now would be a good a time as any. As predicted, Alice screamed with delight when I called her, but Bella unfortunately had plans with her friend Jake from the reservation. I suppose I will just have to tell my story twice, or knowing Alice, she would gladly tell my story to Bella for me. Alice said she would be over in about an hour. She wanted a slumber party, as she knew my story could take a while, and she needed to hunt first. That gave me a little time to muddle through things in my head, so that the words to my tale would come out properly.

After exactly an hour, there was a knock at my door. I smiled to myself as I opened it, and my smile vanished just as quickly. Stood on my doorstep were all the Cullen siblings. Alice, grinning from ear to ear. Jasper, who nodded and smiled. Rosalie, who smiled ever so slightly before swishing her hair over her shoulder. Emmett, who was grinning just as widely as Alice. And then there was Edward. He was smiling, but his eyes turned to black as soon as his met mine. My brow furrowed. Why was he here if he hated me so much? And why the crooked smile? He looked amazing, as he smiled at me, but I forced the thought away as soon as it entered my head.

"Alice?" I all but hissed her name.

"Hi, Maeryn. I hope you don't mind, but the others wanted to come along and hear your story, too."

Great. This was so not what I needed right now. I was trying to banish any thoughts of Edward Cullen from my head, but how could I do that now, with him right in front of me? I thought Alice would just reiterate my tale to the rest of the family when she got home. Obviously not. But, maybe this could help me. I would need to become accustomed to being around Edward, as I would see him at school, and maybe being around him more, what I felt now would become no more than friendship. Maybe it was just the initial shock of first seeing him that left me intrigued by him. Getting to know him might be a good thing. There would be nothing left for me to wonder about, if I knew him. My thoughts were confused as I gazed at him, and I found myself rubbing slightly at my chest again.

"Maeryn?" Alice prodded.

"Oh. Sorry, yes of course. Please, come in," I said, stepping to the side. They all walked past me, and Edward was the last to enter. He didn't take his eyes off me, and I found myself blush slightly, and hung my head away from his stare. I mentally cursed myself as I did it, and almost slammed the door closed.

"Please, sit down. Can I get you anything? ….. No, of course not. Sorry," I mumbled, as I took my own seat next to Alice. She grabbed me and hugged me tight.

"I've missed you all week," she squeaked. I couldn't help but smile.

"Me, too," I admitted. And I did miss her. It was nice to see her again. My eyes drifted toward Edward, and found him staring at me intently. I swallowed nervously. He looked like he wanted to pounce. Letting go of Alice, I tried to get into his mind, but quickly pulled back as there were hundreds of voices in there. It hurt my head listening to them. How could he stand that all day, every day? I would need to speak with Alice alone, and ask her why he is being so … well … _aggressive. _Not physically, but the way his eyes turn black every time he looks at me. He looks so angry all the time, even when he plasters a smile on his face. I shook my head slightly, and looked back to Alice.

"So," I said, sitting back in the seat. "How have you been?"

"Oh, just fine. But we're not here for small talk, Maeryn. I've been waiting for this since the first day I met you. So, please. Don't let us interrupt." She grinned almost manically, as she waited for me to begin. I rolled my eyes at her, and took a deep breath.

I started from the beginning, and told them my history, the history of my kind and what we do. I stared at my hands in my lap as I recounted old stories of my past, and what I could do with my sense. I didn't want to look at either of them as I spoke, as I didn't want to see what was in their eyes, as I spoke about how I hunted others of their kind, and other supernatural beings.

"So, that's why I can't see you?" Alice interrupted. "Because of your sense. You are blocking me?" she asked, almost incredulous.

I nodded. "Yes." I said. _Unless I let you in, _I thought into her mind. She gasped, and her eyes went wide and wild. Jasper suddenly rushed to her side.

"Alice? What is it?" he growled, scanning the room for whatever had caused his wife's reaction. Alice ignored him, and a huge grin spread slowly across her face.

"That was you? Did you just speak to me?"

"Yes, Alice. I can do that, or weren't you listening?" I chuckled.

"What? What did she do? What did I miss?" Emmett boomed.

"She spoke to me with her mind!" Alice squealed. "Do it again!" she demanded.

_What do you want me to say? _I asked her, telepathically. I rummaged a little inside her head looking for something that would prove it beyond a doubt. That's when I caught her thinking of Edward, and how this must be what he feels like when he hears others, though he heard more than one voice. I heard her thinking that Edward and I would make the perfect couple.

_Alice! _I hissed in her head. _What the hell are you thinking?_

Her smile left her face in an instant, and she looked down at the floor. "Sorry," she mumbled.

_We will discuss this later, when we are alone. Right now, you need to look up and smile again. The others are becoming anxious,_ I thought to her, as I glanced around at the others. Edward was sitting with wide eyes, and his mouth agape. Oh, no. He would have heard that.

_Edward, please close your mouth. It isn't a very attractive look,_ I chuckled into his mind, hoping to lighten the situation. He abruptly snapped his mouth closed, then a small smile formed on his lips.

_Can you hear me, too?_ he asked into my mind. I nodded, and his small smile turned into a grin, and somehow, his eyes darkened even more. Curling my sense around my mind again, so as he couldn't intrude on my thoughts, I looked away from him. I needed to know why he did that. Why his eyes darkened to the point of pure hate, but yet, he smiled and seemed so friendly. Was he just putting on a show for his family? I tried to get into his mind again, but the onslaught of voices overwhelmed my head again, so I retreated.

"Guys!" Emmett groaned.

"Emmett, she can communicate with us through our minds!" Alice explained to him. He looked back at me sharply.

"Really?" he asked.

_Yes._ I projected to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow! That is so cool! Can you hear us, too? Like Edward?" he asked.

"Yes. But I can switch it off. I don't hear everyone all at once, either. I have to be concentrating on one individual at a time to communicate with them. If someone calls my name, I will hear them, or if I chose to listen to that person. But I can't hear all of you at once, until you draw my attention to you," I tried to explain, but I wasn't sure if I was doing a good job as I could see them frowning slightly, and Edward looked very confused.

"Maeryn," he said. "What exactly are you?"

Oh. That's why they all looked confused. I had told my story without exactly telling them what I am.

"Well," I began, looking out the window and noticing the sky lighten, and the sun rise over the horizon, sending spikes of light into my eyes, making them blaze.

"I am a Phoenix."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi, my dear readers. Just to let you know, that I have changed the rating of my story, as I may get a little carried away with some scenes, and there may be some swearing a little later on. If this is not to everyone's taste, then please do stop reading. I wouldn't like to offend anyone. This chapter is a little treat for you as I was so late with the last, so please enjoy. :)**

Rosalie snorted and Emmett laughed.

"Come on, Maeryn. We all know that the Phoenix is a mythical bird," he said, laughing harder.

"Mythical, yes. A bird … well, also yes, when not in human form," I replied, frowning at him.

He stopped laughing, and gaped at me.

"You for real?" he asked.

"Yes, Emmett. I am. Where exactly did you think the stories originated from? It's like the stories about your kind. They had to come from somewhere, right?" I scowled.

"Yeah, but … I mean …" He couldn't continue, as his mind caught up.

"A Phoenix?" Edward asked. "That's why you have purple eyes, yes? Phoenix means purple in ancient Greek."

"That's right," I agreed with a small nod.

"So, can you, like, turn into a bird?" Emmett asked seriously, and Rosalie slapped his arm.

"Emmett," she hissed.

"It's fine, Rosalie," I laughed. "Yes, Emmett. I can. It happens when I am in battle, or when my time upon earth is up, and I need to be reborn. As I'm sure you know by now, it happens every hundred years."

"But the stories state that it is every five hundred years, that the Phoenix resurrects," said Jasper.

"Yes, but we can decide how long for ourselves. I find one hundred to be a more profitable number. I have to obtain and collect as much information as possible, and I find I can store that information more efficiently if I do it in one hundred year increments. I can also end my cycle quicker, if I feel the need to. I could resurrect myself now, if I were inclined to do so."

"Why would you need to do it sooner?" Edward asked, almost scowling at me. I scowled back.

"If I were to be attacked right now, when I haven't had my correct training, I can transport myself away and begin again. As my story stated, the Sky Riders are our mortal enemies. They shouldn't be able to sense my arrival for another few years, but sometimes they can catch on a lot quicker, and I have to run if I'm not fully prepared."

"Oh," he simply said.

"So are there many of you? Here, I mean?" Alice asked.

"Each realm has only six of us at a time. Two Guardians, two Librarians, one Keeper, and one Warrior. My parents are the Guardians of this realm, and Azriel is my Keeper. His parents are the Librarians."

"And what do the others do?" she asked.

"The Guardians watch over their realm. They will send me wherever I need to go, in aid of protection for this world. They can sense wherever, and whenever, there is danger. We do not, however, interfere with any species that is already governed, unless they become a danger to us. Like all of you, for instance. You have your Kings, the Volturi, to keep you in check. The Librarians keep stock of our histories and keep our books up to date with the new technologies around, and whatever information I can provide them. Azriel is my Keeper. I transfer all my knowledge to him before my rebirth, so he can pass it back to me. As you know, I awake with no memories. He is also my trainer. He will help me prepare for battle, and be my training partner."

"So, you will be a Warrior until you are what? Mated? Is that another job title for Azriel? Will he become your mate?" Edward asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Not that it's any of your business, Edward, but yes. That is usually how it works with us. As you know there are only two children in each realm. One male, one female. So, yes. I suppose Azriel and I are destined," I snapped back at him.

Oh my stars! Azriel and I are meant to be together, I suddenly realised. No wonder he was so upset when he saw what had happened with me when I first saw Edward. But, if Azriel and I are meant to be, then what I feel for Edward is surely no more than an infatuation. I could only be for Azriel, and no one else. That is why there are only so many in one realm. And what was with Edward anyway? Why did he seem so angry about Azriel and I. Just I thought about probing his mind again, he abruptly stood and left my home.

"What is wrong with him?" I snapped at Alice.

"Perhaps it's time for us to leave," Jasper said, motioning to Rosalie and Emmett. He gave Alice a loving kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you at home."

"I might be a while," she said to him.

"Take your time," he smiled.

"Hold on a minute. I want to know more," Emmett grumbled.

"Come on, Em. I'll take your mind off it for a while, and Alice will let us know more later," Rosalie whispered to him. I shuddered slightly at the thought, as a huge grin spread across Emmett's face.

"Bye, Maeryn," he said, as he practically dragged Rosalie through the door. I rolled my eyes. The others left, and I sat back down with Alice.

"What's going on, Alice. Why does he hate me so much, and why all the drama?"

She sighed deeply, and squared her shoulders.

"Edward doesn't hate you, Maeryn," she started, and I quickly interrupted her.

"How can you say that? Haven't you seen his eyes when he looks at me? They turn as black as a starless sky, filled with anger."

"Maeryn, he doesn't hate you," she repeated, and before I could open my mouth, she held up her hand. "Let me explain. You see, Edward is over a hundred years old, and we all thought he was destined to be alone. But, not now. He has finally found his mate." She smiled warmly at me.

"So? What has that got to do with …. Oh! No! No, no, no. Please tell me it's not me, Alice," I begged. Her smile grew wider. "Alice, no! This simply cannot be! There is no way we can ever be together. For one, it's forbidden to have any relationships with others that are not of our kind. Two, there will be consequences! Great big, cataclysmic consequences!" I all but screamed.

"And, I now realise why you ran away from school that first day," she continued. "You have found your mate as well."

"No," I whispered, absently rubbing my chest.

"You see? It hurts when you are apart, doesn't it," she said, pointing at my hand on my chest. I quickly removed it.

"I'm just trying to calm my heart," I mumbled.

"Mm hmm. If you say so."

"Alice, seriously. This cannot happen. I won't allow it. There are too many things that could go wrong. Can't you see that?" I begged.

"But what will happen to the two of you, if you both deny it? You know that is not a wise choice. It can damage the pair of you denying yourselves, don't you know that?" she snapped in retaliation. "He thinks exactly like you, that the two of you shouldn't happen. He said there would be consequences on both sides, so he is trying to deny it, too. But he can't. It washes over his face each time he sees you. His desire for you. To be near you. He has been like a bear with a sore head all week, because you weren't at school, and he jumped at the chance to come over here tonight. He can deny it to himself all he wants, but his feelings are on show for the whole world to see, when he looks at you. And you! Your eyes blaze like they are on fire when you see him, too. Deny it all you want, but I know the truth."

"Alice," I moaned, with my head in my hands. "You don't understand. Even if it were allowed, there could be no children to carry on my bloodline. We won't be compatible that way. And even if, by some miracle, we did have a child, the world would be unsafe as that child could never become a Warrior. I won't be able to continue being a Warrior when I become mated, and I need to be able to have a child that can take over from me. My race are here for a reason, Alice. To protect everything in this world, and other worlds like it. That _needs_ to be carried on through the generations."

"It's too late," she whispered. "Even a fool could see what has happened. You are both bonded. There is no turning back." She seemed to have taken in what little I said, and seemed to be understanding. Which, in turn, has made her sad.

"Alice, there has to be a way back. I can see you are starting to understand some of the consequences, but there will be more. I cannot allow this to happen. I will need to leave."

"No! Please don't leave, Maeryn. We will find a way. I would miss you too much. Bella is my best friend, but you are like a sister to me. You understand more things about this life, which I can talk to you about. It is too dangerous for Bella to know too much about us, so I can't talk to her the same as I can with you. I know I have Rosalie, but she is so self-obsessed, I can't really talk to her either. I get lonely," she mumbled.

I started pacing the room. My parents will kill me. Azriel is going to be so upset, I'll probably lose him as a friend. I need to leave here, but the thought of leaving pulled at my chest, and I started to rub it again. I didn't know what to do. I knew I should leave, but I didn't think I had the strength to. The more I thought about him, the stronger my pull toward him was becoming. Azriel. I needed him here. Perhaps if I tried with him more, and not just in a friend way, maybe I could bond with him as I should have done in the beginning. I needed to try my very hardest to get Edward out of my mind, and Azriel was a good place to start. He was handsome, after all. Tall and muscular, but not overly so. He was athletic. His hair was a dark brown color with red highlights running through it. He wore it fairly long, and kept it tied back in a plait. His face was angled and well defined, with soft stubble growing around it. His eyes, of course, were violet like mine, with long black lashes that framed them beautifully. He was a good man. So why couldn't I try a little more with him? I haven't ever thought about it, and thought that it would happen eventually. But, obviously not. So, maybe it did need to be worked on. As soon as he arrives, my full attention will be on him.

"Maeryn?" Alice interrupted my thought process.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale."

I laughed. Pale? That was surely an understatement.

"I'm fine, Alice. I just have a lot of pondering to do."

"Everything will work out, you'll see," she insisted. I smiled at her.

"Yeah," I said, knowing that it wouldn't work out between Edward and I, but she didn't need to know my plans yet.

Alice left, and I headed straight to bed. It had been a long and tiring evening, and my mind was still racing. I felt retched about forcing myself to fall for Azriel, but what else could I do? He was the one I was meant to be with. I at least needed to try. If I failed, I would need to leave and probably return to my parents, which was one thing I was hoping to avoid. My head buzzed as I thought over everything. There would be war, if Edward and I pursued our feelings. The Sky Riders would capture him in an instant, and extract his essence, killing him slowly. The Vampire Kings would no doubt want me captured as well, which they would have difficulty doing, but they would try just the same. So both of us would get hurt more than we would by just denying ourselves, so it was the far better option. All I needed to do was stay away from Edward, and concentrate solely on Azriel.

I couldn't sleep, so decided on going for a run. That could usually clear my head when it was buzzing the way it was now. I ran for what seemed like hours, and it had to be, as the sun was almost dipping down behind the horizon. Night would soon be here. I slumped down on a pile of old fallen leaves, exhausted. My sense surrounded the immediate forest automatically, probing for any danger, as I sat and recovered from my extremely long run. After a minute or two, my sense picked up some movement. I zeroed in on it, and found it moving very quickly, and pouncing on an animal. Must be one of the Cullen's I thought, as it had no heartbeat. Perhaps Alice needed some time out, too. I waited another five minutes, feeling her moving toward me, and I thought about leaving. I should have, but I really needed to apologise to her for my behaviour earlier. A twig snapped to my right, and I glanced round and found Edward instead. My eyes widened as his did. I needed to leave, but found myself rooted to the spot.

"Hi," he whispered, as he slowly stepped toward me.

"Hi," I smiled back. I really needed to move, but I found my eyes watching his every movement, like I was mesmerised.

"May I?" he asked, pointing to the ground next to me. I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded. He slowly lowered himself into a seated position beside me. I had to drag my eyes away from him, as my heart rate picked up it's pace.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said, looking up at the canopy of trees above us. "I didn't mean to be so rude."

"That's okay," I said, glancing at him, only to find his eyes already on me. My heart jerked in my chest as his black gaze bored into me. I could feel it now. The bond. I didn't want to, but it was there. It sizzled in the cool, night air, and I'm sure he felt it too. His eyes widened slightly, and his lips parted. I could feel my own lips parting with his, as my heart doubled it's speed. He leaned slowly toward me, never taking his eyes off mine, and I fought with my own traitor body as it did the same. I could feel his cold, sweet breath, coming in short, sharp intakes, as he leaned further in. My own breath became ragged, and I felt my eyes close, just as his lips found mine.

Our lips moved gently in sync. It was the most tender thing I had ever felt. Our bodies twisted so we were facing each other, as the kiss quickly grew deeper, and more needful. A warm explosion in the pit of my stomach erupted, and I found myself clinging to him desperately. His arms embraced me in an unbreakable hold, as his kiss became harder. He pulled ever so slightly at my hair, and growled into my mouth, which I immediately reciprocated with my own moan. My head was swimming, and my body was full of desire for this creature. This beautiful man. But he wasn't a man. He was a vampire. And all of a sudden, my mind cleared. I needed to stop this now. Right now. I pulled quickly away from him, and pushed him away, probably harder than I should have, as he rocked backward.

"I need to go," I hissed, and spun on my heels, and ran.

"Maeryn!" he called after me, but I was gone.

I ran with all my might back home, and stormed through the door, locking it behind me. Not that it would stop a determined vampire, but I felt better doing it. I bent over double, trying to catch my breath.

_What the hell have you done?_ I thought to myself. _That was entirely uncalled for, and extremely stupid!_ I berated myself.

I rose to standing, and went to the kitchen for some water. My body felt as if it was on fire, especially where Edward had touched me. The remnants of his touch lingered, and burned hotter than any other part. My mouth was parched, and my lips felt swollen. I gulped a full glass of water, and almost dropped the glass as there was a knock at the door.

"Maeryn?" Edward called from outside. "Can I please come in? I need to speak with you. I'm sorry for what happened. It was completely un-gentlemanly of me. Please may I come in?" he pleaded.

I was already behind the door, resting my forehead against it. My heart stuttered hearing his voice, but I had to put a stop to this.

"No, Edward. I'm sorry. I am as much to blame, and I should never have allowed it to happen. Please go away," I whispered.

"I can't leave without speaking to you, Maeryn. And I won't do it through a door. I will break it in if I have too, so please just let me in."

I believed him. I sighed and unlocked the door, and sat down. He let himself in, and slowly followed me over and sat next to me. I couldn't look at him, for fear of my desire heating up again. I could feel his gaze upon me, and I swear I could feel my body reacting to him. Where he had touched me before, burned with a new intensity, as if it cried out to be touched again. As if in answer, he reached for my hand, but I pulled it away.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked, still without looking at him. He sighed.

"I don't know. I only know that I didn't want you to leave. I followed you back because I need to be beside you. I always want to be near you, and I can't fight it."

I groaned. He just said exactly how I was feeling.

"We can't do this, Edward. There is too much at stake for us to become involved. Didn't you speak to Alice when she got home?"

"I haven't seen her. I didn't go home when I left here. I went running in the forest," he said, trying to claim my hand again. I folded my arms, and carefully looked up at him. Big mistake! As soon as our eyes met, we melted into one and other in another all consuming kiss. This time, I didn't fight it. I wanted this as much as he did, and our bodies reacted accordingly. The kiss grew deeper, and more passionate, as our desires took over. I scrambled on top of him and straddled his hips, whilst we both pulled at each others hair, and growled at each other as our tongues collided and danced. His hands worked their way from my shoulders down my back, as I pulled slightly harder on his hair. His growls deepened with pleasure, and I couldn't help but mimic him. He grabbed a hold of my hips, and pulled me closer.

_Maeryn?_ Azriel's voice echoed in my mind. _I'm on my way._

I gasped and pulled myself away from Edward.

"Shit!"


	8. Chapter 8

***WARNING* Now rated M, so please, please do not read if you are easily offended with sexual scenes and swearing.**

**A/N: Hi guys! I am so sorry I have changed the rating again, but ... well ... yeah, okay. I definitely did get carried away with this chapter! Please don't hate me! I hope you will still enjoy the story, but if you decide to stop reading now, I fully understand. Much love to you all. Mwahh! ;)**

"What is it?" Edward said, as he hauled himself off the seat.

"You have to leave, Edward. Please!" I begged him.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, reaching for my hand. I walked away from him to open the door.

"Azriel will be here in two minutes. Please, Edward. Go."

He growled when I said Azriel. I had well over stepped the mark with Edward, and now it would be harder to stop.

"What the hell is he coming here for?" he snapped.

"He is coming here for my training, but I cannot let him know about us. It's too dangerous, Edward. Please, go. I promise I will talk to you soon. Now hurry."

He didn't answer me. He squared his shoulders, flexed his jaw, and left abruptly. Pain shot through my chest at the sight of him leaving, but there was nothing I could do at the moment. I curled my sense around my mind so that nothing would slip through to Azriel about what had happened. I needed to see if I could make things right with him. It was my only option. Edward and I could never exist together, and that thought doubled me over. As I straightened, I caught a glimpse of red flame in my back yard. Azriel had arrived. I plastered a smile on my face as I went to greet him.

"Azriel!" I cooed, as I ran into his arms. It felt wrong, but what else could I do? "I am so glad you are back."

"Hello, Maeryn," he said in surprise. "Is everything alright?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"It is now," I lied. "Please, come in." I showed him into the house, and he did his usual blessing. I got him a pitcher of iced water and a light snack, knowing he would be parched after travelling. I sat in silence as I watched him eat and drink. He looked good, even after his journey, and I couldn't help compare him to Edward. I closed my eyes tightly, and willed the thought away. I would need to try and make this work, or all hell would break loose. I hoped, deep down, that Edward wouldn't appear at my door while Azriel was here. But, further down, I hoped he would. I rid my mind of all thoughts about Edward, and concentrated on the man in front of me.

"Thank you, Maeryn. I needed that," Azriel said, as he finished off his snack and water.

"You are welcome," I replied. "You will be wanting to rest now?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Sorry to put a halt to our reunion, but I shall need to sleep before our training begins in the morning."

"Of course," I said. "Follow me. I shall show you to the spare room."

He followed me to his room, and I showed him where he could clean up.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"No problem," I smiled back. "I'll leave you to it. I shall see you in the morning."

Just as I was about to close his door, he stopped me.

"Maeryn, one thing," he said. I swallowed hard. Did he know? I slowly turned around.

"Yes?"

"This is yours," he said, handing me a large package.

I took it and unravelled the material that wrapped it. It was my Falcata. I smiled, as my hand moulded to the all too familiar handle. It felt like an extension of my own body, and I didn't realise how much I had missed it until now.

"Thank you, Azriel. Goodnight," I said, as I left his room.

I went back into the sitting room, and marvelled at the weapon I held in my hand. It was a very pale purple color, that shone with an incandescent quality. Almost crystal-like. It was light in weight, yet looked to be extremely heavy. It was long, and very sharp. I cut through the air and smiled as it made a noise. It whistled, and the echo of it lingered in the air. It wasn't loud, but like someone clinking a crystal glass, the ping reverberated delicately. I couldn't wait to train with it. I rummaged my mind for my last training session, and realised there was nothing new in my strategies. Things had been quiet for a while, and that thought bothered me. Yes, I was used to quiet spells, but not for this amount of time. The Sky Riders were never too far away at any one time, but there had been nothing for a long while, now. What were they up to? I wondered. If my memories were correct, if I hadn't lost any during the transference, then there had been nothing from them for about ten years. That was a little too long for my liking. They must be up to something. I didn't like it.

Shaking my head, I decided to worry about that tomorrow when Azriel was with me. Two minds were better than one. I listened quickly for him, and heard is slow breathing and light snores. He was sound asleep already. A faint smile crossed my lips. It was nice to see him again. Then I thought of Edward. I knew I had to speak to him, one last time, to explain to him why I had to do this. I wasn't looking forward to the conversation in the slightest, but it had to be done, and there would be no better time than now, while Azriel slept. He would sleep for at least ten hours, so that gave me ample time to do this. I re-covered my sword, and stashed it away out of sight, and quietly left my home.

If Edward's mood was anything to go by, then I already knew he wouldn't be at home. I would search the forest for him. He seemed to like it there when he needed to be alone. Entering the edge of the trees, I pushed my sense out as far as I could. I felt him sitting on the ground, roughly where we had sat earlier, and I instantly knew it was him. Once my sense knows a person, it doesn't forget. I headed toward him. When I was about five hundred yards away, I opened my mind to him. My mental voice wouldn't falter like my physical one.

_Edward?_ I pushed into his mind. I heard him gasp.

_Maeryn? _he replied in my mind. _I wasn't expecting to see you any time soon._

_I know_, I replied, as I walked nearer to him. _I'm sorry about that._

He didn't answer, and now I was only ten feet away. He wasn't looking toward me, but up to the sky, scowling. I looked up and scowled myself. No stars. Just thick dark, ominous clouds, that had moved in within an hour. I didn't like it when I couldn't see the stars. I heard Edward sigh, and as I glanced at him, I saw he was already focused on me.

"What do you want, Maeryn?" he asked.

"We need to talk. May I?" I asked, pointing to the ground as he did earlier. He nodded. I sat down carefully, so as I wouldn't brush past him by accident. I took a breath.

"Edward, I … well, I …" I started, but he stopped me.

"Look. I already know what you're going to say. What happened was a mistake. You already regret it. You and Azriel are meant to be. It can't go any further, or the whole world will collapse. Blah, blah, blah," he scowled.

Frowning, I looked directly at him. He was staring off into the trees, his eyes narrowed. Where did he get off making me feel like shit, when all I wanted to do was make things right? How dare he?

"First of all," I snapped, and caught his attention. He glared at me. "I actually don't regret what happened." His eyes widened infinitesimally, and I knew instantly that his hopes had been raised. He smiled crookedly, and I couldn't help but stare at his full lips, wanting to feel them against mine again. He obviously had the same thought, as we suddenly lunged for each other. He grabbed me and threw me to the floor, and suspended his weight above me as his lips smashed into mine. I couldn't help the groan of lust that escaped me. He pulled my head back sharply by my hair, and his lips wandered down the side of my neck. With his other hand, he found his way to the buttons on my top, and began undoing them. He inched is way painfully slowly inside my top, and freed my breasts from my bra. He playfully pulled and teased my nipples, while his lips found mine again, and he growled hungrily. I arched my back as I moaned again, trying to push my breast further into his hand, as my own hands started to reach for his t-shirt. Patience wasn't on my side, as I tore his shirt from his back in one movement. Now I could feel is skin against mine, and I loved it. My hands raked up and down his back, leaving small ridges where my nails dug in. It made him shudder and groan.

His mouth finally left mine, but found it's way down to my bare breasts. With one hand teasing one side, his mouth began a slow and mouth-watering torture on the other. I grabbed his hair, and pulled his head closer to my chest. I felt my hips rise, as I tried to get some friction to ease the burn that had begun between my legs. And not just there. As soon as his mouth touched mine, I was consumed with a fiery heat, that I knew was radiating from me. Edward noticed, and returned his mouth to mine, while he gently ground himself against me. My breathing was becoming laboured, as was his, and I knew my climax wasn't far away. My hips rose and fell in time with his movements, and I could feel him between my legs. He wanted this badly, too. We growled and moaned, and moved, until it became almost frantic, until we both cried out and shuddered the remnants of our climax out of our bodies.

He laid against me with his head buried in my neck, as our breathing slowed. I gently caressed his hair as he delicately traced circles on my side. He finally looked at me, and his eyes were jet black again. He smiled almost sheepishly, and gave me a tender and chaste kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry, Maeryn. I definitely did not mean for that to happen. I don't know what came over me. Are you alright?" he asked, looking me over for any sign of injury.

"I'm fine, Edward. Not a scratch," I smiled. "And besides, I don't think it actually counts until we are completely naked," I laughed. He chuckled with me, and he rolled us over, until I was on top of him.

"I sure could get used to this," he said. The smile dropped from my face.

"Edward …" I started.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Can't we at least enjoy it. It will be our last night together, right? Can't we just be ourselves for one evening?" he pleaded.

I wanted more than one evening, that was the problem. It was going to be so hard saying goodbye to him now. Could we enjoy the rest of this night together, before reality hit us again in the morning? I had already decided before I asked myself the question. My lips found his again. He growled triumphantly, and pulled me closer, if that were possible. I was all but welded to his body. It was like a spark had reignited my body's fire, as I became consumed with heat again. This time, I didn't even think. Filled with a need that completely enveloped me, I removed the remainder of our clothes.

"Maeryn?" he whispered against my lips.

"Shh," I hushed him. "I want this. Please." I flinched internally at my pleading tone, but I didn't care. I knew he wanted this as much as I did.

Sitting atop of him, he gently caressed my breasts, and slowly worked his way down. His thumb gently teased me where I needed the friction, and I rocked my hips while I moaned with pleasure. He tenderly pushed a finger inside me, and I almost came right there. I could hear him gasp and then growl faintly, as my muscles tried to pull his finger farther inside. I chanced a glance at him, and he was watching my every move, his eyes becoming darker with each passing second. I could see mine reflected in his, and they were almost burning. I could almost see the fiery flames dancing in them. I moaned again and closed my eyes, as he slipped another finger inside. My hips rocked slightly harder, trying to get some relief.

"Edward …" I groaned, and he knew what I needed.

I needed him inside me, and he lifted me over him, and gently placed himself at my entrance.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

I nodded, and that was all the confirmation he needed. He lowered me down, slowly. Almost agonisingly so. I knew he was being careful not to hurt me, but patience wasn't always a virtue. I was being selfish tonight with my need, so I rammed myself on top of him. He growled deliciously deeply, and a coy smile passed his lips. I began rocking back and forth and alternating with rising and falling on him. He bucked to the same beat beneath me. We were melodious. In harmony with each other, and the feeling was incredible. I managed to slow to a gentler pace, so I could enjoy the new sensations pulsing through me. I lowered my face to his, to capture his mouth again. I wanted to feel his smooth tongue dance with mine to the same beat as our lovemaking.

"Maeryn," he whispered, lovingly, as he grabbed my ass and rocked me harder.

I could feel my climax building, stronger than before. I rolled us over so Edward was on top. I needed him to take charge, and drive himself deeper into me. Taking the hint, he slammed into me and a hiss escaped me, followed by a loud moan. He moaned right along with me as he hammered himself into me over and over, at a relentless rhythm. I didn't want him to ever stop, but I knew we were both close now. Our breathing was erratic, and my muscles were tightening around him, trying to find release. He whispered my name again when he felt my eagerness, and seemed to gallop on harder than before.

"Edward!" I screamed as I exploded around him, and he growled as he found his own release, stilling on top of me.

"Fuck, Maeryn," he hissed.

"What?" I said, in-between gasps. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Yes. We both did," he chuckled. "But that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what?"

"Well, that was absolutely amazing!"

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help myself. It was more than amazing, but because he said it, I got embarrassed.

"Well, I thought it was," he said, smiling down at me.

"Oh, no. It was, Edward. I just didn't expect you to tell me," I snickered. His grin grew wider.

"I would tell you anything, Maeryn. Everything. There would be nothing I'd hold back from you," he said solemnly, as he caressed my cheek.

We stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like hours, but was in fact only a few seconds. His eyes eventually returned to a more normal coloring. They were a warm, rich honey, like his siblings. I could swim in them for eternity, and never fail to be amazed by them. But, I knew our time was short. My eyes must have shown it, too, as his eyes dulled of light.

"I would make time disappear, Maeryn. I could put the whole world in your hands, if you would only have me by your side," he whispered.

"Edward," I groaned, as I gently pushed him off me to retrieve my clothes. "You know it's impossible for us. It could never work."

I didn't dare look at him while I dressed. I was afraid of what I would see in his eyes.

"How do you know? Is there no reference of inter-racial relations with your kind before?" he argued. I snorted.

"Inter-racial relations?"

"Well, whatever you want to call it," he snapped. "My point is, does anyone even know whether we would work or not?"

I slowly looked around, and was disappointed to see that he had dressed, too.

"No. There are no references to anything like this before," I stated.

"Well, we might have a chance, then. If no-one knows what will happen, why can't we try?" he pleaded, and put his arms around me. My body reacted immediately to his touch, but I stood out from his embrace.

"It's not that simple, Edward. There would be consequences of different species being mated. On both sides. You know this. Please, don't make this any harder than it is."

"Maeryn, it is you that is making this hard. You won't even give 'us' a chance. Please," he begged. I turned away from him, as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I can't." That was the last thing I said as I ran for home, rubbing at my already aching chest as I went.


	9. Chapter 9

Leaving Edward behind was probably one of the hardest things I had ever done. The look on his glorious face when I last saw him was, well, desolate. That image would be forever ingrained in my mind. And this was only the beginning. I know I would still see him at school, and no doubt I may bump into him in the forest, but, I couldn't imagine his expression being as dejected as it was tonight. I had no idea how to make this right, now. What we did tonight, should never had happened. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. Entirely mine. I sought him out with the full intention of explaining to him why 'we' could never be, but found myself fuelling his hopes (and mine, for that matter), only to burn him down in flames when I had fulfilled my need for him. I was utterly selfish, and now, disgusted with myself. I rubbed absently at my chest as I slowed my pace before reaching home. I needed just a little more time to think, and I knew Azriel would sleep a while yet. Staying within the tree line, I walked slowly around the perimeter of my home, hoping that Edward had left for home, but secretly wishing I would meet up with him again.

"Fuck! Get a grip Maeryn!" I hissed to myself. I needed to stop with the obsession I had with Edward. True, it wasn't _just_ an obsession. It was more than that. Way more, but I would treat it as lightly as I could. It would be the only way to try and get over it. There were other things I had to deal with, important things, and I had to try and clear my mind of all distractions. I toyed with the idea of skipping school for another week or two, so as I wouldn't see him. That was a no go though, as I had already had enough time off. If I were to maintain the human façade, I would need to go to school. My only option was avoidance. I would avoid him and fill my evenings with Azriel and my training. I _would_ rid myself of all unhealthy thoughts and memories of this night. Azriel would be a good distraction, as he was a great training partner, and I knew he would keep me busy.

Azriel. That was another problem. I knew now that I could never pretend with him. Not after tonight. Plus, it wouldn't be fair on him to do so. I owed him so much after all the years he has spent guiding me. I couldn't hurt him like that, so he and I would remain friends, and nothing more. I would not encourage him in any way. And yet, I had encouraged another. And by the look on his face earlier, I had also destroyed him. My stars, what was I going to do? I can never take it back, but I could never move forward from it, either. Not without hurting him more. I couldn't move yet, as this was the area my parents had placed me in to protect. I was this sleepy little towns' ward, and I had a duty to fulfill. So, no. Moving was not an option. So what, then? There was only one option, one I had earlier. Avoid him as best I could. The thought of not interacting with him hurt badly, but it was all I could do now. I took a deep breath, cleared my mind as best I could, and walked back toward home.

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Edward wasn't at school at all, and I hadn't seen him around the forest either. It was a small blessing. I hadn't asked about him, but Bella and Alice spoke of him at lunch one day. Apparently, he needed some time away, and had went to visit some family friends. Alice didn't elaborate any more, and Bella didn't ask. I was thankful, but it had hurt to think I had pushed him away from his family and home. From me. Azriel was suspicious of my despondency the first few days, but I managed to gather myself enough to calm his thoughts. We trained vigorously, and I asked for extra hours to keep myself occupied. He left happily enough, promising to return when there was any news on the battle front, or if I needed him. It was only in the dead of night that I would let my walls down. My body ached for some sort of release, and I did that through my silent tears. During the days and early evenings, I was occupied with school and training. I only let myself think of Edward when I was alone in my bed at night. I felt like my brain was warped, and falling apart. I couldn't get rid of my anguish and pain that I felt, and I'm sure it showed on the outside. Sometimes at school, I would slip and my thoughts would return, and I knew the guilt and pain showed on my face. Alice scrutinised me, but never asked what was wrong. I had an idea that she already knew.

So, Azriel was gone, and I was alone once again. I didn't know how I was going to keep occupied now, but I knew Alice would help if I asked. I didn't want to, as I knew she knew what had happened, and I would never be able to keep myself from breaking down in front of her. But I did ask her the following week. Edward still hadn't returned, and I was becoming consumed with a fierce pain, that I had to ask for her help. I text her, and asked if she could come by. I almost caved, and asked her not to bother, but I needed someone to talk to or I would go insane. She arrived five minutes later.

"Well, Maeryn. It's about time," she said, as I opened my door to her.

"Hi, Alice," I mumbled. It was all I could say.

"Look at you!" she exclaimed. "You're a mess! Have you eaten at all in the last three weeks? It sure doesn't look like it. And your complexion! You are paler than I am!" she almost screamed at me.

"Alice, please!" I moaned. "I just need someone to talk to, not a nursemaid!"

"For fuck sake, Maeryn! Look at you! You certainly do need someone to look after you, because you sure aren't doing a good job of it yourself! Now, sit the fuck down, and I'll make you something to eat. No arguments!" she scalded me when I started to argue back. "Then I'm running you a bath, and we will talk while you soak, okay?"

I nodded, looking at the ground. She seemed satisfied that I was compliant, and danced into the kitchen. I could hear her banging around, grumbling under her breath. I had never seen her angry before, and let me tell you, she was quite a sight. Scary, but beautiful at the same time. She returned with some scrambled eggs and toast.

"Something light to begin with, I think," she said. "I don't want to upset your stomach more than it already is. Now, eat," she ordered.

I ate slowly as she eyed me warily, making sure that I ate all I had on the plate. I didn't realise how hungry I was until I started to eat, and to my surprise, I finished the whole plate.

"Good girl," Alice praised. "Now, bath time. Come on."

I followed her upstairs and she ran my bath water, while I looked out some clean pyjamas and underwear. I wasn't going out again tonight, so that would do. I wasn't looking forward to our conversation, as she was mad enough without her knowing all the gory details. I knew she knew, but I also knew she wouldn't know everything. Edward would have told her enough to explain why he had to leave, but knowing him, no more than that. I would need to get everything off my chest, and I do mean _everything_. So, I would have to tell her what I did, and how I felt about it now, and hopefully, she could help me decide what to do about it. My mind was mush, and had lost the capacity for rational thought when Azriel had left. With more time to myself for thinking, the more my head ached with the jumble of thoughts.

"Maeryn?" Alice snapped. I blinked rapidly.

"Sorry," I murmured. "I was lost there for a second."

"I have been calling you for about thirty seconds. Come on, your bath is ready, and don't give me any bullshit about you being embarrassed to be naked in front of me. You have nothing more or less than I have, so I am coming in to talk to you. Whether you like it or not," she commanded. I nodded in acquiescence, and trudged toward the bath.

I undressed as quickly as I could, but found myself still blushing brightly, knowing that she was watching me. I kept my back to her as I climbed into the hot water, and was pleased to see she had poured some bubble bath into the water. I moved the suds around, trying to hide my modesty. I snorted. Loudly. Modesty. That was a laugh. I threw that out the window whilst I was using Edward. I cringed and flinched at that thought.

"Okay, if I didn't know better," Alice began. "I would say you were bi-polar. Laughing at yourself one second, and berating yourself the next. Talk. Now."

"You are so demanding sometimes, Alice," I snapped at her.

"Hoorah! She does have emotions!" she replied, sarcastically. "Maeryn, seriously though. I've been worried out of my mind about you. You have been walking around like a zombie these past few weeks, and I thought you had been replaced by a cyborg, or something. Everything you have been doing has been so robotic. Please, talk to me."

I snickered slightly. "I'll have you know, I am nothing like a zombie. They are all gooey and gross." She looked at me, wide eyed.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"But not here, though. Zombie's are real in other realms, though we call them walkers."

"Fuck!" she squealed with delight. "Wait until I tell Jazz and Emmett. They will never believe me!"

I laughed a little louder at her eagerness, but followed through with a deep sigh. I supposed I would have to begin sometime. I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it again quickly. Where did I begin? While I was contemplating, Alice started to rinse my hair and began washing it. It felt good. Really good. Relaxing. She was doing it to try and calm me, and I was grateful to her.

"What did Edward tell you?" I asked, as I closed my eyes. It was a good a place as any to begin. She didn't stop her soothing routine, as she answered.

"Not much. He said you and he had spoken together, and that you told him there was no chance to be together. So, he decided he needed some alone time."

Ever the gentleman. I smiled slightly.

"So, he's a mess and you're a mess. That is not healthy. What are you going to do about it?" she asked, rinsing my hair with fresh water. I sighed.

"There's nothing I can do about it, Alice."

"Bullshit! You are both wasting away not being with one and other, and it's only been three weeks! How do you think you both will fair after three years? Thirty? Three hundred?"

"It's really not that simple, Alice. There are too many equations to consider. I can't fulfill my role here if I am mated to a vampire. There are consequences," I muttered.

"I don't believe that," she replied, in a whisper. "There has to be some way around this. Don't you understand? Being mated isn't a choice. He was obviously made for you, as you were for him. Fate and destiny work in mysterious ways, Maeryn. They made a plan for the both of you, and this is the way it was meant to play out. You and Edward are meant to be together. Maybe there is some role they want you both to play when you are together. Maybe this world needs you and him both. There is a reason for everything, you just need to find that reason."

I thought about that. Was she right? Was it our destiny to be together? I wanted to see it, but I couldn't. I frowned.

"Maeryn, I really think you need to speak with your parents about this."

"No!" I interrupted, but she held up her hand, silencing me.

"Please, Maeryn. You need to speak with them. They must know something about this. After all, they were the first, yes?"

"Yes, but …"

"No 'buts'. You need to talk to them. They may be able to help you, after all. Azriel said he didn't speak with them about it, right? He was only looking into the histories for you. You have to try, at least. You know you are practically dieing not being with him, and he's the same. It will eventually kill the both of you if you deny it any longer. Then where would this world be, without you?"

She did have a point, but I didn't want to admit it. The thought of disrespecting and dishonouring my parents, was enough to make me want to stall talking to them. They would be so disappointed in me, I just knew it. There was a lot more I had to think about now, and it made my head ache. I rubbed at my temples.

"I'll think about it," I muttered, as I stood to get out of the bath.

"Well, do it quickly, Maeryn. Edward's coming back Monday."

"Oh, no," I moaned. My heartbeat skipped, then plummeted almost immediately. The thought of seeing him again was exhilarating and excruciating at the same time. I didn't want to see any more hurt on his face, but I did want to see his face again. My stomach was fluttering at the thought he would be home soon, and then it was tightening up, threatening to expel the eggs I had just eaten. Alice was scowling at me.

"Yes. You really should decide quickly," she said. "You look terrified and way too happy at the same time. You're rubbing at your chest while looking like you are about to throw up. You need to sort this. For both of your sakes. Come on. Get dried off, and if you want me to, I will spend the night."

"Please," I agreed. I really didn't want to be alone now, not after our talk. I was grateful to her, and even more grateful that she hadn't probed any more about that night in the woods. Though, the evenings could be very long, and she may want to ask more later. I cringed slightly.

She helped me dress, as I was too busy with my thoughts to register what to do. She was chatting about everyday things, like school and how she was going to give me a makeover in the morning. She said I looked like death and needed some help to bring me back to the living. I snorted. She slapped my arm, but chuckled, too. She called Jasper to let him know that she wouldn't be home, and asked if he would drop off some clothes for her. My eyes went wide. I didn't want him to see me in this state, and Alice guessed correctly, and told him not to bother. She said she would run over later for her things. She made me some hot, sweet tea, and told me to sip it, as it would help me feel a little better. She sat the mug on the coffee table, and moved to sit beside me, when her face went blank and her eyes glazed over.

"Oh!" Alice said, as her face regained animation. "He's coming home tonight, instead."

I started hyperventilating.

"Calm down, Maeryn. It will be good for the both of you to see one and other again. Your anguish and despair will fade when you see him, and his, too. You will feel better, and then maybe you will be able to think more clearly about what to do."

She was right, and I knew it. Seeing him again may clear my mind long enough to decide what to do.

"Your right," I mumbled. "When will he be arriving?"

"He's not sure what time he's leaving, he only knows it's tonight. I think he doesn't want to appear rude and leave too abruptly. He will be choosing the right moment."

I only nodded, and couldn't stop the smile appearing on my face. My heart skipped a beat again, as I rubbed at my chest.

"See? You're starting to feel better already!" Alice exclaimed. I faced her, and gave her a warm smile.

"Yes, a little. Thank you, Alice."

She simply waved her hand at me, and flicked through the TV for a movie to watch. "I'll let you know when I see more," she promised. I nodded, and snuggled down into the sofa and faced the TV. I dozed off and woke up with my heartbeat racing. The pain in my chest was dissipating, and I knew he was close.

"He's home," I whispered, to no one. Alice wasn't here. She must have left to collect her things while I was sleeping. A small smile curved my lips. Edward was home. I raced upstairs to change, as I wanted to run into the forest, hoping he would be there. For once, I didn't stop myself. Alice was right. We were meant to be together, and I wouldn't stop us now. If destiny had a plan for us, then we would iron out the wrinkles later. Right now, I needed to be with him, and if what Alice had said was true, he needed me just as much. As I was changing, there was a knock at the door. Alice must be back.

"Come in!" I shouted down, and I heard the door opening. It wasn't Alice, though. I could smell him as soon as he walked in. I raced downstairs, and almost bulldozed right into him.

"Edward," I whispered. He smiled warily, probably waiting for me to tell him to leave. That was not about to happen. I launched myself at him, and embraced him fiercely. He sighed, so softly, into my hair.

"I am so sorry, Edward. Please, forgive me?" I whispered, as a tear rolled down my face, and my chest loosened it's grip around my heart.

"I already have," he whispered, and removed me from his arms, so he could look at me. He traced his fingers down my cheek, along my neck, and back up to my head. "Maeryn," he said, with reverence, before leaning toward me, and placing the sweetest of kisses along my jaw line. "I have missed you, so much. I had to come back."

"I'm glad you did," I whispered, returning his kiss. "Don't ever leave again. I couldn't take it."

"Never," he hissed. "I shall be here always. We will work things out. You'll see," he promised. He was staring so intently into my eyes, I knew he was speaking the truth. Things had to work out, for there was no other way for us now. We were together, and always would be. As we stared at each other, his eyes blackened. Mine blazed, and the need in our eyes was so evident. We didn't need to utter another word to each other. He grabbed me, and took me upstairs, where we spent the rest of the night moulded to one and other.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun winked as it teased the horizon as it rose, and Edward and I were still a tangled mess of limbs on the bed. We hadn't spoken much during the night, and as we watched the morning arrive, he gently stroked my arm. We had been laying still like this for the past half hour, and my thoughts were full of when I was leaving. I didn't want to leave right now, but I had to speak with my parents as soon as possible. I wasn't looking forward to telling Edward, as we had only just been reunited, and I knew he wouldn't be happy. I wasn't happy about it myself, but it needed to be done, and I believed the sooner the better. My sense had curled around my mind as I thought things through, and it seemed to be agitating Edward. He sighed slightly.

"What are you thinking, Maeryn? You have closed yourself off to me."

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I was just thinking how happy I am, and that I could lay like this forever." I couldn't tell him just yet. I wanted a few more hours with him, before I dropped that one on him. He sighed again, softly.

"Me too," he whispered, as he gently kissed the top of my head. Holding me to him, he sat up in bed. "We really should talk, though."

Great. There goes my plan for another few hours. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah," I sighed.

"Does your family know you are back?" I asked, trying to deflect the conversation.

"Yes. I spoke briefly with them last night, before I came here," he said, smiling. "And I know you and Alice spoke. Do you have a plan?" he said, redirecting the conversation back.

I sighed as I got out of bed, and wrapped my bathrobe around me.

"Not really," I muttered. "But I will have to leave. Soon," I said, as I turned toward him. He was frowning. I knew he wouldn't like that.

"When?"

"Today. As soon as possible."

"Why so soon?" he asked, in a slightly despondent tone. "Can't it wait a little while? I've only just got back."

"I need to speak with my parents as soon as possible, Edward. I have brought dishonour to my family, and I need to rectify it quickly. Plus, they may have some knowledge of our situation. If not, they may be able to help us find a way around this."

"What do you mean, 'around this'?" he demanded, standing in one fluid movement. "You want a way out of this?"

"That's not what I meant, Edward. I only meant maybe they could find a way for us to be together without it impacting on others. I didn't mean I didn't want us to be together. Whether they can help us or not, it makes no difference. I am with you now, and always will be," I said, approaching him slowly. His eyes cooled a little, then he smiled softly.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were hoping for a way out," he said, as he embraced me.

"Never," I whispered, as I kissed his cheek. "I need to get ready. I will be leaving soon."

"Can't I come with you?" he asked.

"Certainly not!" I almost screamed. "Edward, you have no idea about the way we travel, and I would most definitely kill you if I were to try and take you! We travel by fire, and there is no way I would risk you even being around me when I left."

"Okay, okay!" he said, trying to calm me down. My heart was practically galloping with fear at the thought of him being lost to me that way. "Shh," he consoled. "It's okay, Maeryn. I won't be anywhere near you, if that's what you want."

"I'm sorry. It's just, I couldn't bear it if I were to be the one to harm you, and that is the only way to get back home, through the fire portal."

"I understand. Just promise me you will be back soon."

"I promise. I don't think I could stay away from you for long, now," I smiled at him.

"Good. Because I don't think I could stand you being away from me, either."

Edward left me to get showered and dressed. He wanted to run back home and let everyone know what was happening. He promised he would be back to say goodbye to me, by the time I was finished preparing for my departure. Before stepping into my shower, I opened my mind to Azriel and told him to expect me within the hour. He was curious as to why I would be returning home, but I told him explanations could wait until I had arrived and spoken with my parents. He agreed, but wasn't too happy that I wasn't sharing. I didn't care. My parents were my first priority, and Azriel would just have to wait.

I waited in my back yard for Edward to return, but time was growing short, now. I only had ten minutes before I had to leave, and I didn't want to be late or Azriel would come looking for me. That wouldn't be helpful if he turned up when Edward and I were saying goodbye. I paced around the garden, trying to remain patient, but it was useless. I had started to rub my chest, and I wondered why I felt so anxious. Probably my impending meeting with my parents, was making me feel edgy. I had at least thirty seconds left before I had to go, and Edward still hadn't shown up. Perhaps his explanations to his family took longer than he realised. Perhaps he was staying away from my departure, like I wanted. It was, after all, far to dangerous for him to be close when that happened. With a sigh, I prepared for my journey, and left in a bright flash. Edward still hadn't arrived.

Travelling the way my kind did, was magical. It never ceased to amaze me. It was like travelling through a massive tunnel system that was made of rainbows. Every color of the human spectrum resided in this labyrinth, and a few more besides. The outer walls were shining, and glimmering with fire, as I passed by. It was almost like flying, but my destination pulled me through the winding, sparkling tunnels. On the outside, the air was black, only lit slightly by the light of my travel. It didn't take long to travel this way, and I found myself landing about two minutes later.

I had arrived in the Imperial Realm, in the middle of the main lake of the city of Heliotrope. The water of the lake was a purple color, that shimmered with the light of our three moons. The sky was a dark lilac color, but spotted with luminescent stars, showing that twilight had arrived. I gazed around, re-acquainting myself with the view. To the north, stood a huge towered castle, that was made of the same crystal stone as my Falcata. That was where my parents resided. The city lay out like a blanket all around the castle, and lights flickered in the houses that surrounded it. The landscape around the city was spectacular. Hills and mountains were covered with an abundance of trees and shrubbery, and the lower hillocks were carpeted with wild flowers. The scene was breathtaking, and I found myself wishing that Edward could travel with me. Gathering myself together, I walked toward the lakes' banking. Azriel was there to greet me.

"Maeryn. Welcome home," he smiled, helping me to the shore.

"Thank you, Azriel. Are you well?"

"Fine, fine. And yourself?"

"Yes, thanks. My parents?"

"They are waiting for your arrival. I took the liberty of informing them you were coming," he said, as he walked me toward the castle.

"Thanks," I muttered, unsure of how to proceed now that I was here. We walked the rest of the way in silence, and Azriel never asked me once, why I had returned home. I was grateful. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him nothing again.

As we approached the main gate, the guards on either side stood to attention. They were impeccably dressed in their uniforms of purple tunics, with gold brocade around the shoulders, and along the edges of their capes. They had swords that hung from their hips, and large, long spears in their hands. Their armour was gold in colour, but made of a much stronger alloy. Chain mail covered their chests, and they wore elbow length gauntlets. Their helmets were almost roman looking, but without the plumage. Only one single feather hung from the back of the helmets. A phoenix feather. It was long and reached to the small of their backs. It was purple in color, of course, but it shone iridescently in the light of the evening.

Entering the castle, and into the large hall, a feeling of happiness came over me. I was home. I hadn't seen these walls for the longest of times, and I was glad to be back, even if the circumstances weren't ideal. Swallowing hard, I headed for my parents chambers. They liked to relax in private when the night descended, so I knew they would be there. Azriel didn't follow me inside, but stood watching me until the gates closed. I walked forward, trying to piece together the words I would use when I saw my parents. As I walked through the passageways, I looked around. The walls and floors and ceilings were a light lilac crystal. A glass house, almost. It was beautiful. High ceilings, large floors, all dotted with portraits and furniture of exquisite design. It was almost minimal for the size of castle they lived in, but there was just the right amount of decadence to make it beautiful, and not crowded and busy. As I approached the large oak doors of my parents chambers, I took several deep breaths before knocking. I didn't wait for an answer, and let myself in.

"Maeryn!" my mother called, and stood from her chair and rushed toward me.

"Queen Callia, King Raynor," I said, bowing before entering properly.

"Please, don't do that Maeryn. We are in private quarters. There is no need to be so formal," my mother scalded me. I smiled as she grabbed me in a hug.

"Hello, mother," I whispered, as I clung to her. It had been too long since I had felt her mothering.

"Welcome home, dearest," she said, stepping out from our embrace. I looked up to see my father walk over to us, with a smile on his face.

"Dear one. It is good to have you home," he said, as he too, embraced me.

"Come, come. Sit by the fire. We already have your drinks and food ready for you," father said, as he guided me to the fire hearth.

"Drink, Maeryn. You must be parched," mother said, as we sat around the fire. I took the goblet of water she offered me, and drank it all in one go. She refilled it, and handed me a plate of bread, cheese and grapes, and I ate, too. Neither of them interrupted me whilst I was eating, and I was thankful. It gave me a little extra time to prepare myself, though I still hadn't a clue how to begin my tale.

I drained the last of my water, and sat quietly, fidgeting with my hands.

"Something is troubling you, dear one. Tell us, and perhaps we can find a solution together," my father said. I looked toward him, and he was frowning. It made him look older than I ever remembered him to be. He and my mother both had long, silver coloured hair, and both had it tied back with a thin lace of leather. They both had violet eyes, like me, though they were losing their luminance through age. My father had a long, neat beard that grew in a point below his chin. It didn't cover all of his face, just his top lip and chin. He was a large man, very muscular, and pale in complexion. My mother was very beautiful, even though she had small wrinkles around her eyes now. She had an athletic build to her body, and was also pretty tall. Her lips were full, and her facial features soft. She, too, was pale in complexion.

"Yes, father. Something is troubling me," I started, and looked toward the floor again. "I'm afraid I may have brought dishonour to you and mother. To our kind."

"Maeryn, you could never bring us dishonour," my mother said. "You are our daughter, and we are proud of you."

"You may not be so proud of me after our talk," I mumbled.

"Nonsense," father said. "Tell us what is vexing thee."

I had to smile slightly. My father only ever used old words like that when he was speaking formally. I really must have rattled his nerves for him to be speaking in such a way. The smile dropped from my face. I took a deep breath.

"I …. well, I …." I couldn't begin. I didn't know where to begin. I stumbled over those three words, and my mouth clamped shut. I was so afraid at this moment. I didn't know how they would react, but I knew it wouldn't be good. I struggled for more words to come, but they evaded me.

"Maeryn?" my mother enquired, with a worried tone.

"Mother, I …. well, you see, …. I'm sorry. I just don't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning, dear one," father said. I smirked.

"I'll try," I mumbled, but the words still escaped me. Perhaps if I just opened my mind to them, it would be easier for them to see, than me to tell.

"Mother, the words I need, I cannot find. May I project?" I asked, hopeful. She frowned slightly, a worried look.

"Of course, dearest. If you feel that would be best," she said, squeezing my shoulder lightly.

Taking another deep breath, I pulled my sense away from my mind. I let all the images of my memories from the past few weeks, invade both of their heads. I didn't dare look at them, for fear of seeing the revulsion on their faces. I heard both take sharp intakes of breath. I squeezed my eyes tighter closed, as the last of the images flickered and dulled. I was waiting for the onslaught, like a coward. Eyes closed, and flinching slightly, before the blow came. It didn't come, though. And the silence dragged on. I was expecting some screaming, some crying, and I was even expecting to become an exile. But the silence lingered. I still hadn't opened my eyes. I decided to give them a few more seconds. Maybe they hadn't realised what they had saw. Silence still filled the room, and I found myself opening one eye, cautiously. They were staring at one and other, in what looked like disbelief. I opened my other eye, and waited for them to speak. They didn't for a while, and continued staring at one and other. Were they in shock? Were they that disgusted with me, they couldn't look at me? They were making me extremely anxious, as not one of them had broken eye contact, or the silence.

"Mother?" I whispered. There was a flicker at the corner of her eye, though she still didn't acknowledge me. I then realised that she and father were having their own private conversation. They were hiding from me, and that made my anxiety soar to new levels. I stood, and started pacing around the fire, as they were consumed with their own thoughts.

_This is bad,_ I thought to myself. _Really, really bad._ I wrung my hands out, over and over, as I paced. It was better if I didn't disturb them, or they may be angrier than they already are. I was just waiting for their wrath, and I didn't want to make it any worse, so I kept quiet. Another ten minutes lapsed before they finally moved. It was the longest ten minutes of my life. As they looked toward me, I stood ramrod straight, and perfectly still. I raised my chin slightly, as if getting ready for an argument. But no argument came.

"Maeryn," my mother started, as she stood and walked toward me. "You have shown us what has troubled you. We have seen everything that has happened."

_Oh, no! _I cringed internally. _Everything?_

"Now, we need to converse with you," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder, and squeezing it gently. This wasn't the wrath I expected.

"Mother, I am so, so sorry. Please, …." I began, but she hushed me with a finger to my mouth.

"Maeryn, it is our turn to talk. Please, sit and listen, for this will be a long tale to tell."

Okay, definitely not what I expected. What was going on? She walked me back over to the fire, where we sat down again. Father smiled, ever so slightly at me, and then looked towards my mother.

"Callia? Would you like to begin, or should I?" he asked her.

"Perhaps, Raynor, it would be better for you to begin. Your history is far more complex than mine, and you will tell it so much better than I," she confirmed. That confused me, extremely.

"What's going on?" I pleaded. "Aren't you angry with me? Disgusted, even?"

"Never, dear one. We could never be any of those things with you. Now, I need you to clear your mind, and please remain calm," father insisted. I nodded whilst frowning. I was so confused right now, but I did as he asked. I took a deep breath, as did he, and he opened his mouth to begin.

"Maeryn," father said, as he stood and started pacing. "I wasn't always a phoenix. I began life as a vampire."


	11. Chapter 11

The air was almost tangible. My shock evident on my features and by the way my hands shook, violently. I stared at my father as if he were a jester in the Royal Court. Surely he was kidding? He stared back, letting this bomb shell sink in.

"H-h-how?" I stuttered.

"It is a long tale, Maeryn. Are you ready to hear it? Will you leave your mind open?" he asked. Was I ready? I was certainly in shock, could I handle more?

"Y-yes. I think so," I answered. He nodded, and began walking again as he gathered his thoughts.

"As you know, I am almost three thousand years old. But, that is only in my Phoenix years. In reality, I am almost triple that age. As I said, I began life as a vampire. The first on Earth. I do not know how I became, only that I was. Whether I was a process of natural evolution, or something more celestial, I do not know. I only knew what I was and that I was the only one. I wandered the Earth, content with what I was, and only hunting when I needed to."

He stopped pacing and scrutinised me. Probably checking that I was listening, and not going further into shock. Seeming satisfied, he began again.

"One day, when hunting, I came across a curious scent. Leaving my prey, I walked toward it, and found myself gazing upon the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She was kneeling amongst the tall grass, seemingly praying. I watched her intently. She sensed me there, and looked toward me. Her eyes were hypnotic. Violet," he said, as he gazed at my mother.

"I had no idea what she was, I only knew she wasn't human, or like me. Our first meeting that day, was much like yours and Edwards. She tensed, and ran from me. I tried to follow her, but to no avail. She was gone. I wandered around for days and weeks, searching, but in vain. I knew nothing of her, of where she came from, I only knew that I needed to be with her. My chest ached, like yours does now." He motioned toward my hand, where it was rubbing my chest absently.

"Years passed as I searched. She left no clues as to where she was, and I was becoming desperate. The loneliness and emptiness I felt was excruciating, so much so, that I decided I needed some company. I needed to be around others that were like me, and knowing that none existed, I thought about experimenting. Maybe I could create some companions of my own. I didn't know how to begin, or what to do, but I knew my bite was venomous. Maybe that was where I needed to look. My first few attempts at changing a human, was futile. I drank more than I should, and so the human never survived. I needed to contain my thirst, and learn when the right moment to stop was. I decided maybe experimenting with animals would be a safer option. Maybe I could train myself properly, without wasting so many lives."

"But you wasted lives anyway, so what difference did it make?" I asked, in a slightly offensive tone.

"Maeryn, please understand. It was my nature to feed from humans. I didn't like it, but it was all I knew. That is why I only ever fed once every few months. Only when I had to."

He opened his mind to me, and let me see a few of his memories. He was telling the truth. I could see by his expression when he fed, that he was adverse to it.

"Only when I started experimenting with animals, did I realise that I could survive a different way. But that is another story for another day. After training myself with the animals, I was sure I could now transform a human, without there being any … waste," he said, waving his hands dismissively. I suspected he couldn't find a more appropriate word.

"I had chosen a male for my first companion. I didn't want a female, as none of the females I had watched, held a candle to my mystery creature I had seen, so many years previously. He was a success, though I didn't like the transformation much. He seemed to be in a torturous agony for five days, though he didn't seem to remember when he awoke. I swore to myself if I tried again, that I would need to pass more venom into the human, hopefully to minimise the pain, or at the very least, lessen the days it took. I created my second and third companion together, a little over a year later. We became a coven, and my companions still are a coven. You know of them, Maeryn. Aro, Marcus, and Caius."

"What?" I was immediately incensed. "The Volturi? But they are … well, I mean … Father. They aren't very pleasant," I mumbled. I didn't want to upset my father by saying his creations were evil. He snickered slightly.

"They weren't always so. We existed for a few hundred years before the three of them found their mates. Their mates were always human, and had to be converted. This saddened me more, as they were happy, and I was still searching for the one thing I knew I would never find. That was what I thought, anyway, until we were in Italy. We had been there just a few months, when I came across the most glorious scent. I knew instantly it was her, and followed her. I found her kneeling in the same way as our first encounter, but this time I was determined not to let her go. I had to speak with her, and assure her I was no threat to her. I spoke softly as I approached, and I was sure I saw the smallest tug of a smile at the corners of her mouth. She knew it was me, and she looked toward me. 'Please, don't run,' I begged her. 'I have waited so long to find you again,' I told her. She stood, and walked slowly to me. 'As have I,' she replied. So, we realised that we were mates, and I told her of my history, and she told me of hers. She was still alone, though, unable to create any companions of her own."

He walked over to mother, and took her hand gently, and smiled. She gazed at him, her eyes full of wonder and love. It was beautiful to watch.

"So, how did you become a Phoenix, father?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Ah," he said. "This part I shall leave your mother to explain."

Mother smiled, and stood from her seating position. She kissed fathers' cheek, softly, and gestured to him to sit.

"As you know, Maeryn, I was created from the stars. I, too, had wandered looking for your father, as he had. I knew I needed him with me, but I never knew how it could work. After all, he took lives, and I saved them. But, I found your father before he found me again. I found him when his diet changed. He was now feeding from animals, though his companions weren't. They did follow his rule of only feeding when absolutely necessary, though. I watched your father for several months. I wanted to know if he would keep to his diet. If he did, then I knew there could be a chance for us. When he did, I was so happy, that I let him find me again. I prayed to the stars for some guidance. I needed to know if there could be a future for us. My answer came in a dream. We could be together, but he would have to leave his coven, and not tell them anything. They had to believe he was dead. Then, I was to let him drink from me. My blood would enable your father to change into a Phoenix."

My face must have been something to look at, because my mother stopped and asked if I was okay. When I nodded, she continued.

"The change from vampire to Phoenix, is a long and exhausting process. It took almost two years to complete, and the whole time, I was anxious and extremely irritable. I couldn't perform my duty of protector very well, so the stars created more of us to compensate. They were dispatched to other realms, and Earth was given a temporary Warrior, in my place. Once the transformation was complete, your father and I were crowned and my first decree as queen, was that mixed relations were forbidden. The agony that I had put your father through, and the pain I had watching him, I couldn't allow that for anyone else. I wouldn't allow anyone to go through what we had. The stars decided themselves, that each couple would only have one child. That is their law. I know not why, but I would never ask them the reason. Perhaps it is easier that there are so few of us, and perhaps my first decree as queen, had something to do with their decision, too. Each child would be destined to mate with their own kind, although, as we know, that doesn't always happen," she said, smiling gently at me.

"Has there been others?" I asked. I had to know.

"There has been one, though not with a vampire. The temporary protector that stood in my place, fell for a very handsome merman. It was extremely difficult for them, as you could imagine, so I allowed their union. They are now the Guardians of the Kell realm," she explained.

That made me quite hopeful. Perhaps my parents would allow Edward and I to be together, after all. Then there were all the questions about the Volturi running around my head. I decided to start with them first.

"So, the Volturi know nothing of what happened to father?"

"That's correct. They grew very power hungry over the years, and we tried to keep our existence from them. As far as we are aware, they still know nothing. We have been there to help protect the Earth in the worst of times, but the Volturi seem capable enough to keep the existence of their kind secret. We have never interfered with that. They have done a good job of policing the vampire kind, and they keep their killing to a minimum. Even though they are 'unpleasant' as you put it, we have seen no need to intervene."

I nodded, knowing they were right. The Volturi are very secretive, and they did keep the existence of vampires away from the human species. We were there to protect humans from the other dark elements of the mystical. Now I needed to know what would happen with Edward and I.

"So. What about …" I started. I didn't need to finish, as mother put her hand up.

"Edward and you are clearly destined to be together. We have seen how much you love one and other, and we will not forbid it. How could we? We would be hypocrites otherwise," she said, with a smile. "But, we are unable to tell you what to do. If you wish to change him, he would need to agree to it, and we will not stand in your way. If he doesn't want it, well, that will be a problem you would need to deal with together. In other words, if you wish to remain as you both are and remain on earth, only the both of you can decide that. If that is the case, then we will work out something that will keep the stars happy. There are compromises in every situation, Maeryn. You just have to discuss it and find them. If you do decide to remain as you are, then I am unable to tell you about children. I do not know if it will be possible, but that is getting a little ahead of ourselves. As I said, you have a lot to discuss with Edward, but I know that whatever you decide, it will be the best option for you both. Do not worry about this, dearest. Everything will follow in place."

I sighed, a thankful sigh, and hugged my mother.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Both of you. I understand why you have kept fathers' past a secret, but I am happy that you could share it with me. I honestly thought you would be angry with me, and exile me to another realm."

"Even if your father didn't have his past, we could never do that to you. You are our daughter, and your happiness is paramount to us. If that meant a mixed relationship, then so be it. We would have worked something out," she smiled, tentatively. I wasn't so sure. If father was a pure Phoenix, them I am sure there would be no way for Edward and I. I didn't dwell on it though, as I was happy that things were what they were.

"What about Azriel?" I asked, as I thought of him. My father choked down a laugh. "What?" I asked.

"Maeryn. There is no need to worry about Azriel," my mother said, as she scowled at father. "He has … feelings for another. A male of our kind."

I gasped. Seriously? Azriel was gay?

"So why did he become so defensive when he found out about Edward and I?" I asked.

"He was denying himself, as you did. It made him unhappy, so much so, that I asked him about it one day. He told me everything, and then waited anxiously for me to exile him," mother explained. "I didn't, though. I realised that times are changing, and we must change with them, in order to survive. The librarians are in the middle of changing our laws as we speak. They needed updating, and after asking the stars for guidance, they allowed us to do so. They see so much of life around the galaxy, that they know so much more than we do, so they agreed that our ways should change, but our duties will never sway. That is why I know that whatever you and Edward decide, the stars will compromise with you, so long as you remain Earths' protector, or are able to provide them with a suitable alternative."

"Okay," I agreed, but decided to worry about that at another time. It was a lot to process, and I wanted to see Azriel. "Can I see Azriel?"

"Maybe not right now, Maeryn," father said. "He was summoned by the stars to work on their compromise. They allowed him to greet you home, before taking him away. So it would be best if you didn't try to communicate with him for a while."

I nodded. "Could you ask him to get in touch with me when he's back? I would like to know how it went. Perhaps he will have some advice for me."

"Perhaps he will. And of course I will let him know, dearest," mother said. "Are you planning on leaving straight away?" she asked, her smile falling slightly.

"No, I could stay for dinner, if that would please you."

"Excellent!" she gushed. "Now you will be able to tell me more of your travels. It has been so long since you were last home."

After retelling my tales of the past few decades, I felt more and more at ease about Edward and I. In a strange way, it was a blessing that my father was a vampire at one point in his life. Strange, but good. I had no doubt in my mind that if he were a pure Phoenix, then Edward and I could never be together, without consequences. But it always seemed to work out right. That destiny had preordained our lives, and everything fit like a jigsaw puzzle. I was feeling rather buoyant now, but I knew Edward and I had a lot to discuss. But not right now. I would let him know the basics, and we could get to know one and other better, before hand. There was no need for me to overfill his mind with everything at once. We had time, after all.

Mother and father made a fuss over me with dinner. There were platters of all sorts of meats and vegetables. Fruits and cheeses and lots of wine. It truly was a feast, far too much for the three of us. But we did make a sizeable dent in the food. Mother always allowed the servants to eat whatever they wished after they had finished. Nothing went to waste. The good food was enjoyed by all. After another few hours of talking, I found myself rubbing at my chest again.

"You are anxious to be with him, dear one," father stated. "Please, don't feel the need to entertain us any further. You need to be with him. I know how you feel," he said, smiling.

"Thank you, father. For everything."

"You are welcome. Just don't wait so long between visits. We miss you terribly," he said.

"I won't," I promised. "But, maybe you could visit me soon. I would like you to get to know Edward."

"Oh, we will dearest," mother said. "But we shall give you two a little time together first," she said, knowingly. I blushed.

"Okay, okay. Take care of yourselves, and let me know if you need anything, or if there are any further developments," I said.

"We will. Do you wish us to walk you to the lake?"

"That would be nice," I smiled.

The walk didn't take long, and I was surprised to find that it was almost dawn. I must have spent longer than I thought with my parents. They stood at the banking, and watched as I walked into the water. This was always the best point for travelling. As I turned, I saw my mother crying.

"I'll be home soon, mother. Please don't cry."

"I know, dear. I can't help it," she smiled. I gave them a wave, and left before her tears flowed faster.

I arrived in my back yard just as the sun was rising behind the usual thick clouds. I was in desperate need of some water, and headed straight for the house. As I entered, I found a pacing Alice.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she screamed.

"Visiting my parents. Didn't Edward tell you when he was there earlier?" I asked, getting anxious.

"No," she said, standing still. "He's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

"Maeryn, he never came home. We haven't seen him since yesterday. The last vision I had of him, he left you and was heading home. Then he just … vanished."


End file.
